Moving On
by bkluv
Summary: Ianto and Jack try to figure out what their relationship is and where it is going.  After series 2, SLASH/GRAPHIC SEX/Language.
1. CH 1 Prologue

A/N: My little Jantoverse takes place after Series 2, some minor canon conversations from COE referred to. This is my first so I'm not sure what I'm doing.

SLASH/graphic sex: This will be published in separate chapters from the main story. All adult themed chapter will have an "A" in the Chapter # so you have been warned.

CHAPTER 1 – Prologue

It had been about a year and a half since they had lost Tosh and Owen. The first few months were the most difficult, just kind of going through the motions with little feeling or enthusiasm for the job that had previously fuelled their lives. It had taken awhile for them to again hit their stride, but the aliens never stopped coming and the rift never stopped spitting out the jetsam and flotsam so Jack, Ianto and Gwen had picked things back up.

While a lot of things remained the same, there had been quite a few changes for Torchwood Three. One of the biggest had to be that Gwen and Rhys had welcomed a baby boy. Dylan was about six months old and Gwen's pride and joy. During her pregnancy she had spent a great deal of time in the hub to avoid the dangers of field work. She put a lot of effort into learning some of the computer programs Tosh had created to make their job easier. Her biggest project centred on the weevils. After spending day after day keeping after Janet and the other resident weevils she had decided that there had to be a better way of dealing with them. They still had no way of communicating with them or understanding why they did what they did. Gwen couldn't see any benefit to just keeping them locked up if they were able to survive in the sewers without interfering with the humans. What her plan entailed was tagging any weevils that made their way to the surface with an electronic tracking devise like they do animals in the wild. After they had been tagged they were returned to the sewers and monitored. The thought was that they might be able to do some behaviour modification, encouraging them to stay underground. She developed a program to analyse the data from the tracking devices so they could study where the weevils tended to come up, when it occurred and collect other data that may help them understand how to deal with them. The only exception to tagging a weevil was when it had killed a human. Those cases were dealt with differently. So far, the program seemed to have merit.

Gwen had been back full time for about three months. Although Rhys knew about Torchwood, he had remained with his job for the hauling company. They had decided that putting both of their lives at risk constantly was out of the question now that Dylan was around. Besides, Rhys was fine with letting his wife be the hero. He had seen that she was more than capable of handling herself in serious situations. He was amazed by the woman that he loved and proud of her ability to deal with the chaotic world of aliens.

Another result of Gwen's pregnancy was their new team member. Jack and Ianto and been doing the best they could but knew they would be much more effective if they had someone else to share the load. They had convinced Martha Jones to come up and help them on a couple of occasions, but she and Tom were happy with what they were doing in London and she couldn't be convinced to join them permanently. She had however made a recommendation for someone she knew working at UNIT. It only took Jack, Ianto and Gwen meeting him once for them to invite him to join the team.

Theo James was an enigma. If you came on him in a dark alley, you would definitely quietly back away and then run. But if you actually met the guy, you would swear that there wasn't a kinder, gentler man around. He had the brawn, but he also had the brains. He was five feet ten inches tall and weighed in at two hundred ten pounds of solid muscle. His physique was very similar to a boxer like Mike Tyson. He had dark chocolate skin and kept his head shaven and had a well trimmed goatee. The ladies flocked to him. He could easily handle himself in a fight and he was a brilliant electrical engineer. UNIT had recruited him directly from University, seeing his promise. He had become somewhat frustrated with the job at UNIT because they strictly controlled what they wanted him to do. Part of his brilliance was his strong curiosity to figure things out and he wanted to research and explore all of the amazing alien technology they had. Martha Jones had met him when they were trying to figure out a piece of technology that they thought had medical applications. Theo and sussed out what it did and how it worked in less than a day (the other researchers had been working on it for two weeks). So the next time Jack called her for help, she had suggested he talk with Theo.

He came to the hub to meet the team and see if he was Torchwood material. Jack immediately laid on the Harkness charm to which Theo matched. He had command presence because of his size, but he also had the charm and charisma. He wore a smile all of the time and just seemed to radiated happy, positive energy. Things just seemed to be better somehow in his presence. Jack was charismatic and enigmatic, but Jack could also be a little over the top and off putting. Theo just almost seemed perfect. The team was taken by him right away. A few hours later they were all laughing and chatting it up in the boardroom like they were lifelong friends. The team didn't hesitate to invite him to join them. He was like a kid in a candy store at the prospect of being able to work uninhibited with the alien technology. He moved up to Cardiff two weeks later.

There weren't many other major changes. Ianto had written a brilliant justification for getting a second SUV which had been approved by UNIT. It had made things a lot more convenient, especially when there was something happening after hours. They took turns being on call and taking one of the SUV's home so they could go straight to the incident without having to go by the hub.

Ianto and Jack had continued going on dates as well as their "dabbling" activities. Most nights were spent together, whether at the hub or at Ianto's flat. The nights they didn't spend together were usually because Jack was elsewhere. The younger man never questioned the immortal about his activities or whereabouts, not that he didn't want to know, he just didn't want Jack pulling away. Gwen had commented about them being a couple once and when Ianto mentioned it later the older man conceded that they were together but he hated the word "couple." So they continued on, not talking about their emotions or what their relationship was. It was the giant pink elephant that was constantly present.


	2. CH 2 Green Eyes

CHAPTER 2 – Green Eyes

Ianto walked into Jack's office with files and forms stacked nearly to his chin. Sliding the pile onto Jack's desk he began separating them into three stacks.

"Don't tell me this is all work for me," Jack groaned.

"No. I have already done all of the work, most of them just need signatures or your review." Motioning to one of the stacks he continued, "These are the U-31's for all of the items we've collected from the rift in the past sixty days. These are U-101's for the supplies and materials we are requesting and these are Theo's notes on what he has figured out about the items we took out of that pod we pulled from the bay."

"When did our primary function become pushing paper? I've only gotten to save the world twice this month," Jack said with slight pout to which Ianto just rolled his eyes.

"So do you want me to bring curry to yours tonight?"

"Oh. Um, actually I have plans Jack."

"Oh. Yeah, of course. Ha-have a good time." Jack forced a smile but could barely spit the words out.

Ianto could swear he saw something in Jack's face that he didn't see often. He wasn't sure if it was hurt or jealousy or maybe both, but it took him a little by surprise. He turned and went down to the kitchen to make some coffee without saying anything else.

Okay, Ianto had plans that weren't with Jack. No big deal, Ianto can do whatever he wants. Right. Besides, he was probably just going to do something that Jack didn't like to do and didn't want Jack to be bored. So why didn't he say where he was going? They were together so it couldn't be a date. As Jack mulled that over he just worked himself up even further. Okay, so they had never really talked about what being together meant, but he was sure Ianto was a one person man. So why was this revelation bothering him so much? He did his best to push his thoughts away as he grabbed one of the stacks of paperwork sitting in front of him.

The rest of the afternoon passed without any rift alarms or other crisis. Around six o'clock Gwen shouted up to Jack that she was ready to get out of there. He walked out of his office and looked down over the hub. "All of you go on."

Gwen and Theo packed up shouting their goodbyes. The young Welshman was still messing about in the kitchen. "You too Ianto."

"Almost done. Just want to tidy up a bit first."

Jack went back to the stacks of paper on his desk. About thirty minutes later Ianto walked in carrying a fresh cup of coffee.

"Anything else you need before I go?"

Jack looked up and his mouth dropped open. He sat gaping before he was able to pull himself back together and answer.

"No. I'm good. Thanks." But he was far from good. Ianto had changed his clothes and was wearing a pair of black trousers and a black, form fitting v-neck jumper that hugged his torso in all the right places. It wasn't that he hadn't seen him in that jumper before, but the last time he had worn it when they went out Jack had told him how incredibly sexy he looked and they had barely made it back to the younger man's flat before they were ravishing each other.

Ianto wasn't really sure what to make of Jack's behaviour. He supposed he should just tell him that he was going for a pint with Theo and maybe a few rounds of pool. He supposed he should, but for some reason he decided he didn't want to.

"Okay. See you in the morning then." Ianto turned on his heel to leave when the older man spoke again.

"Ianto. You look…good," he managed to get out; putting on a smile trying to cover what was below.

"Goodnight Jack."

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face. He doubted there would be anything good about this night.

By the time Ianto made his way to the pub, Theo was already surrounded by adoring women. He almost looked relieved to see Ianto come in.

"Hey mate!" He pushed up from the table and made his way towards Ianto guiding him to the bar. "Let's get a pint."

The corner of Ianto's mouth curled up in a grin. "Ladies too much for you?"

"Oi! Just not really in the mood. Found Tina 'entertaining' a bloke when I went by the flat yesterday to pick up my laptop."

Ianto slapped his hand on the man's shoulder. "Sorry." The Welshman didn't think he had ever met anyone with worse luck in the relationship department. He didn't see how a guy as smart and nice as Theo could always manage to fall for the worst of the lot.

They sat down and had a few drinks. Whilst sitting talking, Ianto's cell began to buzz. Pulling it out, he had a text from Jack.

_I, where is the file for the Xinobian laser?_

_It's under "X" in the archives. _He sent the message and pocketed his phone.

He and Theo were definitely getting attention from the ladies, several of which had sent drinks over to them. Ianto had forgotten what it was like to be on the pull and although it did the ego good to have the attention, he didn't miss being out there. Eventually they got up and went to shoot pool.

"So, what do you think I'm doing wrong," questioned Theo as he lined up his next shot.

"I don't really think I'm anyone to be giving relationship advice."

"Come on Ianto. Help a bloke out. I can't imagine that your advice would be any worse than what I'm already doing."

Ianto stood considering what to say. How do you tell the nicest, most positive guy you've ever known that they need to say "no" and be a little more cynical when it came to women? The guy just seemed to fall in love too fast. Had it been anyone else, Ianto would have easily flung one of his sarcastic responses without thinking twice. Instead, he said, "Well, let's look at the relationships you've had since you came to Cardiff. You've been here ten months. How many women have you had move in with you since you came here?"

"Including Tina, eight." He stood pondering that while Ianto took his shot on the table. "When I say it out loud, it sounds a little desperate."

"No, no. I wouldn't say desperate, but maybe you should try and slow things down a little. You know, spend a little more time getting to know them. I know the job can make you want to grab onto anything that seems more normal, but you need to be careful. Take some time to enjoy what's going on before making any commitments."

Theo sunk his next shot and stood up with a big grin on his face. "That's game! You want to go another round?"

"Nah. How about another pint?"

Theo made his way up to the bar and brought back a couple more pints. When he returned, the Welshman was talking on his cell.

"Well that would be because two were destroyed last week when you decided a flame-thrower was the best way to deal with that group of Tragorians."

Theo sat down with a question on his face and Ianto mouthed _"Jack."_

"Anything else?"

"Goodnight Jack."

Taking the offered beer from his friend, he said, "Sorry about that."

"No worries. Okay, so back to the relationship thing. Slow things down right? I should be able to do that. Maybe you could just check in with me once in a while to make sure I'm keeping it slow. We could make the pool a weekly thing so I can kind of check in and bounce things off you."

"Sure. That sounds good as long as work doesn't screw it up. Even if we can't make it for the pool you can hit me up any time you need to talk."

The two said their goodbyes and Ianto headed for his flat. As he walked he thought about his own relationship. It seemed more evident than before that the green eyed monster had taken control of Jack. Why else would he be calling and asking ridiculous questions that he should have know the answers to? The young man wasn't sure if he liked this development or not. On the one hand, it was nice to know that Jack felt somewhat possessive towards whatever it was that they had, but on the other, he definitely did not want to be controlled. Oh, who was he kidding? He completely and totally loved the man and would follow him to the ends of the earth regardless of what Jack did for him in return. It wasn't that he wasn't his own man, he was. But where Captain Jack Harkness was concerned he was lost.


	3. CH 3 Sand

CHAPTER 3 – Sand

The following morning while Ianto was making the mornings coffee, Jack entered the kitchen area and slipped his arms around Ianto's waist from behind. Trailing kisses up the side of his neck, he whispered in the younger man's ear.

"Good morning."

The Welshman smiled as he turned to face his lover. He leaned forward to capture the immortal's lips in a kiss.

"Morning. Anything going on today?"

"Nothing yet. But we can change that," he said pulling the younger man's hips closer to his own.

"Gwen and Theo will be here soon. But I could use some _help_ down in the archives at half ten."

Jack grinned and leaned in for another kiss. It was interrupted when the cog door sounded Theo's arrival. After greeting one another they all headed to their work stations. Gwen trailed in shortly after.

Up in his office Jack was playing things over in his head. Well, Ianto seemed to be his "normal" self this morning. Still, he hadn't even mentioned his activities of the night before. Was he keeping it from Jack because he didn't want him to know, or was Jack just being paranoid about nothing? He had the same conversation with himself most of the previous night, being that there was no way he was going to get any sleep. This was really beginning to bug him. He sat watching Ianto from his office to see if he might figure something out. He watched as the Welshman made coffee for his teammates and delivered it to them. When he gave Gwen her's, he stayed and spoke with her for some time. Maybe he was talking about what he had done the previous night. The rift activity alarm pulled Jack from his thoughts and he exited his office.

"Gwen, what's going on?"

"Rift activity on Queen Street. It wasn't a huge spike and I am not getting any readings that indicate life forms. Things are probably pretty busy down there this time of day though, someone should probably check things out to make sure there wasn't something dangerous sent through."

"Right. Gwen, you come with me. Theo, you and Ianto keep an eye on things here and let us know if you get anything else."

Jack and Gwen jumped in the SUV and headed out. When they got to the coordinates of the rift activity, there was nothing obvious. They got out looking around. Gwen tried to remain inconspicuous as she scanned the area for alien life forms or technology.

"Jack, there was something here. There is a residual heat signature from some type of machine or equipment, something electronic and definitely alien. Whatever it was isn't here now though. My guess is someone has picked up whatever it was."

"Okay. Let's just talk to a few of the people around to see if anyone saw anything."

They split up and started talking to people. After fifteen minutes or so they met back at the SUV.

"Any luck?"

"No. People pay no attention to what's going on around them. I guess ignorance is bliss."

"Sometimes knowing as much as we know isn't so great. There are a lot of things I've seen that I wish I never would have. Maybe being blissfully ignorant is the way to go."

Jack's statement took Gwen to that horrifying experience they had at Brecon Beacons. Maybe ignorance was better sometimes.

As they got into the SUV, Ianto contacted Jack on his comm.

"Jack, another rift spike. It's out towards Llanishen. I'm sending you the coordinates. We aren't getting readings of anything unusual though."

"Okay Ianto. We're going to go ahead and check it out just to make sure."

This was good; it would give Jack a chance to talk to Gwen to see what she knew about what Ianto had done the previous night; maybe he had told her when they were talking earlier. He just had to figure out how to work it into the conversation.

"So how are things going Gwen?"

"Brilliant! I just can't get enough of Dylan. I never knew how wonderful being a mam would be. It makes everything we do here have more meaning. And to think I owe it all to you!"

"Uh, I think I would remember if I had something to do with you having a baby."

She swatted at his arm. "Jack. You told me not to let the job consume me. To be normal; eat lasagne, kiss my boyfriend. You had to remind me a few times, but I can't imagine my life without Dylan and Rhys."

They both sat quietly for a few minutes before Gwen spoke again.

"Maybe you should take some of your own advice."

He glanced at her before returning his gaze to the road ahead of him.

"Yeah, well, normal doesn't really apply to me does it? Besides, I've tried and things didn't really work out."

"But how does keeping yourself at arms length and never letting anyone close make anything better? Instead of being miserable for all eternity why not be happy while you can? Wouldn't it be better to be happy and share with someone for a while?"

"Everyone will always leave. Then I have to deal with the hurt of losing them."

"Jack, I know it hurts to lose people we love. Look at Tosh and Owen. Yes, it was incredibly painful to lose them and there will always be a hole, but think about it. When you think about them now, do you think of the pain or the good things about knowing them? You will always have them here." She placed her outstretched hand over his heart.

Jack kept his gaze straight ahead and didn't respond. He wondered how the conversation had gotten here. He was just trying to get some information about where Ianto had been; he didn't actually want to deal with anything like feelings and life. As he took his thoughts further he realized that the reason he wanted to know what Ianto had been doing was because he _was_ having "feelings" about things. Well shit. What had Ianto Jones done to him?

The GPS indicated they had reached their destination. Gwen grabbed some of the equipment and they exited the SUV. They were at the edge of a grassy meadow.

Gwen pointed, "About 30 feet this direction."

As they approached the coordinates, they saw a big pile of sand.

"Sand? You're kidding me." Gwen was a bit miffed.

"Well, I guess it's just as likely as anything to come through. Any other readings, or is it just sand?"

"Just sand."

"Okay then, I guess we should head back." Jack turned back to the SUV. He was kind of dreading the return trip. Gwen had made him think of things he really wasn't ready to deal with and he certainly didn't want to spend the drive back talking about it. Yeah, maybe she had some valid points, but he wasn't ready to think about it. Damn pink elephant!

Gwen considered whether she should try and continue the conversation they had been having. She knew Jack was stubborn, but she could easily give him a run for his money in that category. She really just wanted him to be happy. Yes, there were unresolved feelings for him, but she had made her choice and was happy with where she was. She wanted the same for him. Oh, what the hell; she'd give it another shot.

"Jack. I care about you and I want you to be happy."

"Gwen, can we just leave it?" His tone made him almost sound defeated.

She decided that maybe she had at least planted a seed and would let it go for now.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

When they got back to the hub things were pretty quiet. Theo was working with some alien technology that they hadn't figured out. Ianto was nowhere to be seen; probably down in the archives.

"Hey! What did you find?"

"A whole lot of nothing and sand," Gwen said somewhat exasperated.

"Sand?"

"Sand."

"Okay. Guess I won't have to work too hard to figure that out. We haven't had anything good in weeks."

"Great. Now you've jinxed us. Jack, if all hell breaks loose its Theo's fault."

Jack shouted back over the rail as he went to his office, "We'll just send Theo out to deal with it then."

Ianto had heard Jack and Gwen return and made it back up to the kitchen area.

"Coffee Gwen?"

"That would be great Ianto."

He worked his magic and delivered the elixir to his colleagues before heading up to Jack's office with his cup.

"Coffee?"

"Always. Thanks Ianto." Jack took the cup from the younger man and pushed back a bit in his chair.

The Welshman came around the desk and stood leaning against it with his ankles crossed.

"Anything exciting?"

The older man smiled, "No. Just sand."

"Sand?"

"Sand. Sorry I wasn't here to... _help_ you in the archives this morning." He shot his lover a grin to emphasise his meaning.

The younger man responded, "I was going to... take things into my own hands, but decided to wait until you could assist me."

The immortal ran his hand up his lover's thigh.

"Do you think you might be able to work late tonight to get things taken care of?"

"Will I be compensated?"

"I'm sure we can negotiate something that will meet both of our needs."

Okay. Jack was back. He had managed to stuff all that "feelings" shit down deep enough and was back to focusing on carnal need, flirting, and innuendo. That, he could deal with.


	4. CH 4 Dancing

CHAPTER 4 - Dancing

The next morning found the team back at it. Jack and Ianto had negotiated things to both of their satisfaction the night before.

Things were pretty quiet all day. There wasn't any rift activity or anything else unusual being reported. Jack had spent the majority of the day in his office. He was supposed to be doing some reports but he had been having difficulty focusing most of the day. Despite his best efforts, his conversation with Gwen from the previous day kept popping into his head. He had done so well to avoid it all for so long, but he was coming to the conclusion that he was going to have to deal with it. He was just afraid that Ianto wouldn't want the same thing he wanted.

His thoughts were broken by Theo announcing he had a demonstration of some alien technology. They all filtered into the boardroom to see what he had figured out.

"Okay. This is brilliant." He put the device at the end of the table. It was a square pillar about two feet tall and looked to be made of shiny blue steel. At the top, it was rectangular; the two sides sticking out beyond the base forming what appeared to be handles. On one side of the top was a raised circle with a black knob about the size of a grape. Theo grabbed onto the handles and pushed forward. The entire top portion slid off to be held like a small computer screen. He tapped his fingers on the solid surface and a screen appeared, showing a number of buttons and a map. He interfaced it with the large screen up on the wall so everyone could see what he saw. He pushed a few more buttons on the screen and the circular device shot off the front and began hovering over the table. The view on the screen changed to show the tabletop. He pressed a few more buttons and the circular device began moving around the room and as it did the view on the screen changed to show whatever the device was above.

"So it's a camera?" questioned Gwen.

"It's much more than that. It is actually more like a drone. It can be sent to follow anyone or anything, giving a live visual of the object. But even more important than that, is this." He pressed a button and cross-hairs appeared in the picture. He moved it above himself and set the target. Pressing another button, the video feed showed what appeared to be a projectile of some sort going towards Theo's shoulder. They all looked at his shoulder to see what the projectile would do. Nothing happened.

"Okaaaay. That's….impressive." Ianto stated in a flat tone.

"Keep watching." Theo pressed a few more buttons and the view on the screen changed, showing a flashing red dot. He sat the controller down and began walking around the room. As he moved, the dot on the screen moved as well.

"So it can track things."

"Yes. The drone can target anything, a person, a car, a boat, a goat, it doesn't matter. Once you have a target identified, you shoot it. The drone shoots a chemical signature onto the object which can then be tracked with the base controller. It can change the chemical signature every time so that you can track multiple targets. The chemical signature is harmless to the object and can't be felt. The base acts as a charging station as well as the location for the multiple agents for the chemical signature. The best part is that it cannot be detected because there is no electronic pulse or energy released from the chemical signature like there is with a standard bug."

"Good work Theo. But like everything, I don't want it being used without my authorization." Jack clapped his hand on the other man's shoulder as he stood to leave.

"Okay. I guess it is impressive," Ianto conceded.

They all left the boardroom and returned to their workstations. Shortly after, they started readying themselves to leave. As usual, Ianto was the last one. Jack came down to find him in the kitchen area.

"I'll be at yours at seven to pick you up."

"Sounds good."

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

When they arrived at the restaurant the Maitre d' took them straight to their table. They sat adjacent to one another. When they had first started going out on dates, they would sit across from each other. The problem with that for Ianto was Jack's constant need to touch. It wasn't that he didn't love touching Jack too; it was just the fact that he was very uncomfortable with PDA. When they sat across from each other, really the only way for them to touch was to hold hands across the table top, so they had started sitting adjacent. This way Jack could put his hand on Ianto's leg, or they could lean in a bit to touch arms, or whisper to one another. It also made it easier for Jack to grope his lover, which he often tried, but sitting adjacent made the young Welshman more comfortable, feeling it was more discrete.

They tried not to talk about work stuff when they went out; they spent more than enough time with work. Tonight's conversation had moved over several topics while they enjoyed an amazing dinner. Somewhere in the conversation Theo had come up.

"He's shit with relationships, but he's a hell of a pool player."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Jack queried.

"We went out a couple of nights ago for a pint and to play some pool. Just like with everything he does, he was aces with the pool."

"And he's not good with the ladies?"

"Oh he's good with them, they all want him. But he always picks the wrong one. He found the latest 'girlfriend' in his bed with another guy when he went home to get something. The one before that stole his car."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. He's had eight girls move in with him since he's been here the past ten months."

"Wow! And people talk about me."

They continued talking but Jack found himself a little distracted. He realised that this meant Ianto had been out with Theo the other night. As silly as it seemed, it almost made him giddy to know that. He had been getting himself all worked up over nothing.

They finished up and paid the bill, returning to Ianto's flat.

"Coffee?"

"Sounds great."

The younger man went to prepare the coffee, leaving Jack in the lounge. He put on some soft music and lit a few candles while he waited. When the Welshman returned with the two cups of coffee Jack took them from him and placed them on the side table. He grabbed his lover's hand and slipped his arm around his waist.

"Dance with me."

The two men enveloped one another and began slowly moving to the soft music. The younger man nuzzled the other man's neck, taking in his intoxicating scent. Being with Jack could be so soothing to Ianto. It just felt like it was where he was supposed to be.

At some point Ianto captured his lover's lips in a kiss and they went from dancing to full on snogging, but their pace remained slow and languorous. So often they were frantic in their pace to meet their physical needs, but tonight they were relishing each other. Ianto loved kissing Jack. It was always so sensual; there were times Ianto thought he would cum just from Jack's kiss.

They soon found themselves in the bedroom. Continuing slow and soft, they began undressing each other.


	5. CH 4A

CHAPTER 4A

**WARNING: Slash/graphic sex, language. The smut fits here in the story but it is not necessary to read it to understand the rest of the story.**

Ianto's fingers made their way down the buttons on Jack's lavender shirt. Leaning into his lover's ear, he said, "Did I tell you how hot you looked tonight?"

The warm breath and adorations from his young lover produced a reaction in his groin that caused him to push his hips forward. "Mmmmm. You look good as always. You look good in clothes, out of clothes, under me, on top of me. You are fucking gorgeous anytime, you know that?"

He was sucking on the Welshman's neck as he worked the buttons of his shirt open before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. The two men continued to kiss as shirts dropped to the floor. They took turns with the other's button and zip, sliding pants over hips. They continued to kiss, touch, and caress as they stepped out of their trousers. They again focused on the other's mouth, temporarily forgetting about the disrobing. As their bodies came together their erections met, bringing their attention back to the boxers creating a barrier between them. Jack slid his hands under his lover's waistband, pausing to knead that perfect arse before pushing the under garments down.

Ianto returned the action but went down on his knees in front of the immortal. Reaching forward he took Jack's swollen cock in his hand, pumping it up and down the length several times before leaning in to take it in his mouth. The older man hissed as the warmth of his lover's mouth enveloped him. He looked down to see the Welshman looking back at him. They maintained eye contact as Ianto ran his tongue up and down his cock, sucking it into the back of his throat. The younger man was humming with pleasure, reaching up and cupping his lover's balls in his hand. Ianto's cheeks hollowed as he sucked his lover deeper into his throat. Jack knew he wouldn't last much longer if he didn't stop his lover's ministrations so he gently placed his hands on his shoulders and guided him up. The younger man kissed and licked up his stomach, chest and neck to the immortal's ear. "Do you know how good you taste?"

The older man took his lover's face between his hands and kissed him passionately, a growling sound rumbling in the back of his throat. He dropped his hands to explore his body and continued the kisses. He tried to speak between kisses. "Need you." Kiss, kiss. "Want." Kiss. "You." Kiss, kiss, kiss. "Inside." Kiss. "Me." Kiss, kiss, kiss; all the while running his hand up and down the Welshman's cock.

Making their way to the bed Ianto guided Jack to his knees, hands reaching forward to the headboard. The younger man climbed onto the bed on his knees behind his lover, using his own knee to spread Jack's legs further apart. He began trailing kisses down Jack's back. As he went lower he pulled Jack's hips back slightly. He continued to pepper kisses down his back, onto his arse. He slowly ran his tongue down the cleft of his arse causing his lover to moan. He ran it over the quivering hole a few more times before pushing in. The immortal's hips bucked as pleasure consumed him.

"God Ianto. Mmmmm. Please. Ahhhhh. Fuck me." His voice trailed off as he tried to maintain some control of his body.

The younger man kissed up his lover's back once again. He reached for the lube. He coated his fingers and his own cock. He slowly slid one finger into Jack as he stroked himself with the other hand. He inserted another finger and another, stretching and readying his lover. Removing his fingers he grabbed the immortal's hips and guided them back to his throbbing cock. He pushed forward with force, feeling ready to explode.

The two men quickly adjusted to one another and began rocking with a steady rhythm, the Welshman reaching around to pump his lover with his fist. Feeling the rolling in his stomach as he approached his release, he pulled the immortal up against his chest. The change of angle and a few more thrusts was all it took for Jack. He cried out his release as ribbons shot across his chest and the bed. Ianto followed closely behind, filling his lover as his climax washed over him. He continued to hold Jack against his chest as he kissed his neck. "God you're amazing."

Jack leaned into him a little more, turning his head to seize a kiss. "That's what I was going to say."

They both chuckled as they got up to get clean. Pulling the soiled sheet off and throwing a new one on, they rolled into bed. Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder and draped his arm across his chest. "Thank you for a very nice date."

Jack pulled the younger man's chin up and kissed him. "Thank you."


	6. CH 5 Bubbles

CHAPTER 5 – Bubbles

"Theo, have you seen the story on the news about the big floating bubble on the east side of town?" Gwen was studying her computer screen as she spoke.

"No. What do you mean 'big floating bubble'?"

"Well, just that. People are describing seeing a big bubble floating around. They say it looks like the kind of bubble kids blow with the soap."

"Do they have any video of it?"

"I'm looking now. Yeah, here, come look at this."

Theo went over to Gwen's work station to see the video. The video showed a big iridescent bubble floating along on the breeze. It behaved just like a bubble a child would blow, not maintaining an exact shape, but wobbling around the edges as the wind pushed it along; the only difference was that it was as big as a car, if not bigger.

"Wow. How did they make it so big?"

"That's just it; no one seems to know where it came from and it has been floating around for _days_."

"Ohhh, that doesn't sound good. If it were just a child's bubble it would have popped. We better talk to Jack about this. Someone is going to need to go check it out."

Theo headed up to Jack's office. Gwen's phone began ringing before she could get up from her computer.

"Gwen Cooper."

"Hello Andy."

"Hmm? Okay. Do you have an address?"

"Thanks Andy. We're on it."

Gwen headed up to the boardroom where the rest of the team had gathered. "I just spoke with Andy and he said they had a report that the bubble made someone vanish."

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"He said they have a witness that was looking out her window just before dusk yesterday and the bubble came floating by and covered up a man that was waiting for a bus and the man disappeared, vanished and the bubble floated on."

"Where was it?" Ianto asked as he pulled the computer keyboard in front of himself. Gwen gave him the address she had received from Andy.

Jack was taking in the information. "Wait. That doesn't make any sense. The bubble is clear, you can see things on the other side of it, right? So how would someone it passed in front of vanish? The witness must have missed something, being caught up with watching the bubble."

"Jack, look. Here is some CCTV footage from that street. You can't actually see the bubble because the video quality is poor, but you definitely can see the guy at the bus stop vanish. Here he is and starting from his head on down, he disappears. It's like a shade was pulled down in front of him but you can still see everything else around and behind where he was." Ianto replayed the footage for the team several times.

"Okay. Ianto, Theo; I want you to look for everything you can find on sightings of this bubble. Videos, interviews, other disappearances, when and where it has been seen, anything you can find on the person that disappeared; you know the drill. Gwen, you and I are going to go out there and start with talking with that witness that saw the guy vanish."

Jack and Gwen took off in the SUV and Theo and Ianto got to work at the hub. Right away they started getting information that didn't seem good.

"Theo, when was the bubble first spotted?"

"Five days ago. The first videos I found show it being about the size of a refrigerator but every day it seems to get bigger. The most recent it looks the size of small bus."

"Over the last five days seven people have been reported missing in that area. Can you cross reference the last known whereabouts of these people with the CCTV footage for the area and time?"

"Sure, but we couldn't really see the bubble in that CCTV footage we saw."

"Yes, but you will be able to see someone disappear won't you?"

"Right."

Jack and Gwen knocked on the door of the elderly woman that had witnessed the disappearance. She opened the door a crack and peered out at the two.

"Pardon me, but we are investigating the disappearance of a man at the bus stop yesterday. I was told that you may have seen something."

The woman opened the door a bit more, "Is that bubble gone?"

"It's not around here now." Gwen made a broad motion with her hand behind her toward the street.

"Come in."

The pair entered and began a conversation with the woman about what she had seen.

"It was like the bubble just swallowed him."

They questioned her further about the time frame, what else was going on in the area, the man's reaction and if she heard anything unusual. They thanked her for her time and were on their way back to the SUV when Ianto opened up the comms to speak.

"Jack, Gwen. Things are not looking good. The bubble has been seen for the last five days and in that time there have been seven people reported missing in the area. Theo is still checking CCTV but he found footage showing four of those missing people vanish just as the one we originally saw at the bus stop. You can't really see the bubble, but the disappearance is the same. There is nothing in common with the missing persons either."

"Hold on. Ianto, do you think this could be the rift? You know; the negative rift spikes that occur when the rift takes things from here?"

"I thought about that too Gwen. Theo ran rift activity reports and nothing coincides; no negative rift activity when our disappearances occurred."

"Okay. Ianto, Theo, I want you to get out here with us. We need to stop this thing and we're gonna need help. I will send you the coordinates that it was last spotted and we will meet you there."

The two SUV's pulled up at the same time. The team gathered to stare at the huge bubble floating above them. Theo pulled out a scanner and got to work trying to figure it out.

Ianto began, "So all of the people reported missing were alone at the time of their disappearance. Also, all of the videos Theo found seem to show that it doesn't like crowds; every time a large group of people start gathering it seems to float off like it is trying to get away, not wanting to be watched."

"Whoa!"

"What is it Theo?"

"These readings are showing that it is definitely an alien life form, but they are also showing evidence of nine _humans_."

"We already knew of seven disappearances, but it makes sense that not everyone missing has been reported."

"No, you don't get it. There are nine LIVE humans in there somewhere."

"Live? How?" Gwen questioned.

"I don't know how, but they are all showing vitals but at a slowed rate, almost like they might be in some type of stasis."

Ianto interrupted. "So you are saying this bubble is an alien and that it has taken nine people?"

"So it would appear."

"We've got a classic alien abduction. I wonder if there is any _probing_ going on?"

Theo started laughing at Ianto's comment.

Jack brought them back to task. "So if it is an alien and it swallowed them, why are they still alive?"

"It's not just an alien, these readings are also indicating it is some type of craft as well, like it is a ship that is alive, if that makes any sense."

"Yes, actually it does make sense. It must be something like the TARDIS, the Doctor's ship. It not only is a technological thing, but a living being. But if these people are in some type of stasis, they must not be in there voluntarily. We need to figure out a way to get them out."

Ianto gave his suggestion. "Can't we just…" He extended his index finger pushing it upwards and made "pop" sound. Again Theo laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Gwen spoke. "Well, we better be coming up with a plan soon, it will be dark and we won't be able to see it without any light hitting it."

"What about the drone? I could mark it with a chemical signature and we wouldn't have to actually see it to track it."

"That's a great idea Theo. You head back to the hub to get the drone and we will stay with it."

Theo headed back to the hub to get the drone and Gwen walked down the street to get everyone sandwiches at the deli.


	7. CH 6 Frogs

CHAPTER 6 – Frogs

While Jack and Ianto were waiting they were approached by an elderly couple. The man started speaking in Welsh. Ianto answered him and they continued in a conversation for several minutes, entirely in Welsh. He seemed to answer their questions satisfactorily and they moved on. As soon as they were out of sight Jack grabbed Ianto by the wrist and pulled him into the nearby alley, slamming him into the wall with a smouldering kiss.

After catching his breath, Ianto asked, "What was that for?"

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and moved it to feel the bulge in his trousers. "Listening to you speaking Welsh is so hot."

"You don't even know what I was saying."

"It doesn't matter. You could be reciting your shopping list and it would turn me on."

Ianto pulled his hand away and straightened his coat and tie. "I will keep that in mind for a more _appropriate_ time."

Jack just grinned.

Ianto walked out of the alley just as Gwen returned with their sandwiches.

While they waited for Theo they ate their sandwiches and threw around ideas about what to do but weren't coming up with anything useful.

Theo returned and set the drone in motion. He sent it out and "shot" the bubble with the chemical. The computer screen immediately started showing the red flashing dot. "Looks like that's going to work."

"Okay. I think we can buy time by following it around. It doesn't seem to want to do anything when it knows that it can be seen, so as long as we are following it, it won't take anyone else. We just have to figure out how to get in or at least get those people out. Theo, any idea if this bubble form is its natural form; or is it a cloaking devise or invisibility shield or something?"

"I'm not really sure Jack, but based on some of the audio sound waves I've recorded I would say it is a shield of some type."

Gwen spoke up, "So what are you thinking? If we can get the shield to drop we might be able to get in?"

"Yeah, maybe. Any ideas on disrupting the shield? Electro-magnetic pulse or something?"

Before anyone could answer, the bubble was on the move.

"Gwen, Theo, you guys go back to the hub. Look through everything you can to figure out what we have. Check for the species, ways to disrupt shields, anything you think might help us. Ianto and I will take the tracking device and follow it."

Jack and Ianto took off after the bubble. It went several miles, turning left and right and backtracking. It finally stopped as if it realised they were following it. It just hung in the air, essentially doing nothing. Jack parked the SUV.

"Looks like it's decided it can't run from us for now. I guess we sit and wait to see if Gwen and Theo can come up with something."

"Surveillance is always such a boring job."

Jack took Ianto's hand in his own and with the other he traced patterns in Ianto's palm with his finger. "It doesn't have to be."

Ianto heard every bit of innuendo Jack intended. "Jack I don't think this is the time."

Jack gave a little pout. "Oh, all right. I guess we can talk. If you could go anywhere in the Universe, where would you go; what would you want to see?"

"Well, since I don't really know what's out there," he gestured to the night sky, "I would pick some place here on Earth. There are so many amazing things to see here on our own little planet. I guess the ones to be expected; Paris, Tuscany, Moscow, Nepal, Tokyo, Sydney, New York. Then there are things like Machu Picchu, the Great Barrier Reef, the Egyptian Pyramids, the Grand Canyon, the Great Wall of China. I don't know. There is so much out there, but I think that more important than where, is with whom. I don't think any of it would matter without being able to share it with someone. Keats said 'Scenery is fine – but human nature is finer.' I would much rather spend all of my time in good company than going somewhere if I had to choose between the two."

"How did you get to be so wise?" Jack leaned over and gave Ianto a soft kiss. "I agree that the company is the most important part. Maybe someday things won't be so crazy around here and we can go to some of those places."

Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack back. Inside he was melting. Even just the _idea_ of travelling the world with Jack was more than he dare hope for. Before his thoughts could go any further Theo broke through on the comms.

"Jack I think I have an idea. Instead of trying to disable the mechanical, technical aspect of the thing, why not try to disable the _being_ part?"

"Go on Theo."

"Well, maybe we can do something to make it let go of the people. I was thinking about using a paralytic agent like succinylcholine. Maybe it wouldn't be able to hold them if it couldn't move."

"What is succinylcholine?"

"It is one of the drugs surgeons use when they need to intubate a patient and they can't have them moving."

"I guess it's worth a shot. How much do you think we would need?"

"I've done some calculations based on its size and we will need a substantial amount. Do you have any connections at the hospital?"

Ianto spoke up. "I think I could figure a way to get it."

"Okay. Theo, you and Gwen get back out here then you and Ianto can go get the drugs."

Dropping Gwen off, Theo and Ianto headed to the hospital. Ianto went about getting the drug while Theo did some distracting of the pretty nurse. Fifteen minutes later Ianto appeared with some urgency in his step.

"Okay Theo, we need to get going."

"Yeah, hold on. I just want to get Lucy's number here."

"Theo, now is really not the time." Ianto's tight lips and glance over his shoulder told Theo why; security was coming down the hall in quite a hurry.

"I'll come back love!" Theo shouted as they ran out the doors to the SUV.

"What was that? I thought you had legitimate resources!"

"I get things done, that's all that matters. We should have an industrial size syringe in the boot. Climb over the back to see what you can find."

By the time they got back to Jack and Gwen, Theo had the syringe loaded and ready to go.

"How are we going to give that thing a shot?" Gwen questioned.

"I think the best way would be to try and drop down on it from above. I'll go up to the roof of that building and jump down onto it with the syringe. What can go wrong?"

Ianto looked at Jack and rolled his eyes. "I remember a similar incident that left you falling from the sky."

Jack gave Ianto a knowing smile, "Yeah, but I think that situation turned out pretty well, don't you?"

Ianto was glad it was night because he was sure his cheeks were flushed.

"Have you guys ever thought about using a tranquillizer gun? They use them to take down elephants, so we could probably just shoot this thing with four or five shots for the same effect. We would just have to load the succinylcholine into the cartridges."

Jack looked at Theo. "You couldn't have come up with that idea sooner? I guess we'll just have to do it my way this time but we'll keep the gun in mind for the next time."

"Next time?" Gwen shouted.

"I just meant next time we need to medicate something large."

Once on the roof he opened his comm. "Okay, anything else I need to know before I do this?"

"No, you should be good."

With that, Jack jumped. He was a little surprised when he actually landed on the bubble. From below, it looked like he was floating in the air. He took the syringe and jabbed it in and squeezed. It took several minutes, but the results came. First, the actual being appeared. Apparently it _was_ some type of cloaking devise it had been using. It just looked like an oblong capsule, but instead of appearing to be made of some type of metal, it looked like some type of flesh. It resembled the smooth, shiny skin of a frog but was a purple colour like an African violet.

After appearing in its natural state, the drug seemed to take full effect. Just as Theo had theorized, the being lost the ability to control its motor functions. On the underneath side a large opening appeared. Seconds later a big chartreuse glop of goo came dropping out onto the ground. Gwen noticed that the goo was starting to move on the ground. Upon closer inspection she realized that the goo was covering people. The team ran over to the people that were beginning to wake from their stasis.

"Good God. It's like the thing gave birth!"

"Thanks Gwen. That's a visual I could have done without." Ianto tried to get it out of his head as he called for emergency services to take care of the abduction victims.

Jack slid off the being and landed none too softly on the ground. He headed over to the team.

"Okay guys, it's clean up time!" They knew all too well what that meant; the hard work. They hadn't been working long when the being apparently regained its motor control. It released a high pitched, shrill sound and shot into the night sky with a flash.

"Hopefully it's gone back to where ever it came from. That was good work everyone. Don't worry about coming in tomorrow. If something comes up I'll give you a call." With that, Jack headed back to the hub.

Exhausted, the others finished up and headed to their respective homes. Even though Jack had told them they could stay home the next day, Ianto knew he would be going in to the hub. He reasoned that Jack would surely need his help with something, but really more than anything, he just wanted an excuse to be around the immortal.


	8. CH 7 Rocks

CHAPTER 7 - Rocks

Saturday afternoon found Ianto driving to his sister's. Since he had returned from London he had been trying to see her and her family more often. They were, after all, the only family he had left. Rhiannon had pretty much taken over the household duties when their mother had died when Ianto was ten. Rhiannon was sixteen at the time. Ianto had never had a very good relationship with his father, but after his mam died, things became even harder. Rhiannon had met Johnny when they were both seventeen. By the time she was eighteen she and Johnny were married and she was pregnant with David. They continued to live with Ianto and his father, but Ianto always felt as if he didn't belong so when his tad died a few years later, he took off. But since he had gotten older he realised how much Rhiannon had sacrificed for him and he wanted to make sure she knew that he appreciated what she had done so he visited when he could. She and Johnny had made a comfortable life for themselves and their family of four was happy.

"Uncle Ianto!" Mica wrapped Ianto in a hug as he entered. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a note. "Thanks!"

"Hey Ianto! Come on and sit down. Johnny had to work over at the shop so he won't be home for awhile. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, not much. Just busy with work most of the time like usual." Ianto wasn't much of a talker even with his family.

"Come on, surely there is something more…interesting going on in your life."

Ianto could tell she was getting at something but he wasn't sure what. "No, just spending a lot of time with work."

"Hmmpf. So nothing you want to tell me about?"

"Rhi, what are you getting at?"

"Well, okay. You've been seen."

She said it as if exposing a big secret. Ianto began to panic a little, running everything that had happened recently over in his mind, wondering if she had some information regarding some of the "classified" things he dealt with at Torchwood. Before he could wrap his thoughts around what it might be and how he would explain it to her, she began speaking again. She explained that her friend and seen him and a man having dinner at the French Restaurant in town and that it seemed "intimate."

Oh. So this was about Jack, not work. He kind of wished it was about work; that would probably be easier to explain than Jack. He stumbled around his words for a few minutes before finally giving in and telling her about Jack. She seemed surprised but happy for him at the same time. He wasn't sure why he had been so worried about telling her, she had always been supportive of him no matter what. He imagined his hesitancy had more to do with the fact that he didn't really know what his relationship with Jack was.

Johnny arrived home soon after their discussion. Rhiannon finished preparing dinner and Ianto made small talk with Johnny. The five of them talked about a variety of things while they ate. Ianto found that he was actually enjoying himself. When dinner was finished he offered to help Rhiannon wash up. They were almost done when David came bounding in.

"Uncle Ianto, look at this cool rock I found." He held out the roundish rock that was about the size of an orange. It was rough and sandy brown in colour with dark green flecks, almost looking like jade.

Ianto took the rock from him and examined it. He recognized it immediately not as being a rock, but an egg from an alien species called a Gylfix they had dealt with about three years prior. The species produced a toxic sputum that could kill a human with one drop. Without alerting David as to his interest or concern, he spoke casually.

"That's very interesting. I think my friend Theo would be interested in having it. He collects geodes and unusual mineral formations. Any chance you would give it to me?"

"I want to keep it, but I can show you where there are a bunch more."

The fact that there were more was _not_ good news. Ianto had thought maybe David had found one that hadn't been viable so it wasn't any danger but the fact that there were more just seemed to indicate that there was probably a Gylfix on the lose that had laid the eggs. Ianto knew he needed to get those eggs and try and capture the Gylfix, especially if it was in an area where kids had been playing. It was dark outside now so there shouldn't be anyone in that area now.

"Okay, why don't you show me where they are. I will get a torch from my car so we can see."

David led him down behind the house through a thicket of trees to a small stream. In the mud along the edge, Ianto saw seven of the eggs. "Wow! Thanks David. I will let my friend know about them."

When they returned to the house Ianto gave his thanks to his sister and said his goodbyes. He knew he had to get that egg from David, so he tried once again.

"Hey David, I'll give you ten quid for that rock."

"Ten quid! Your friend must really like rocks! Okay, it's a deal."

Relieved, Ianto opened his wallet and produced the note in exchange for the "rock."

As soon as Ianto was in his car he called Theo. Theo was the one that was on call-out for the weekend. Ianto explained what he had and told Theo what equipment to bring and where to meet him. He arrived about 20 minutes later with the gear that Ianto had requested.

"Looks like a rock to me." Theo announced when he saw the egg Ianto held.

"Yeah, well lucky for us I've seen one before and know it's not a rock. I think the best course of action is to set up the trap around the eggs and wait until the Gylfix returns to them. Hopefully it won't be gone long."

"So you have dealt with these things before?"

"Yes, about three years ago. Jack had encountered them on their home planet so he knew what they were and that they spit a toxic substance. A pair had come through the rift but we caught them right away. Before we had a chance to surgically remove the gland that produces the toxin, one of them laid eggs. That's how I knew what the eggs looked like."

"So if the gland is removed they are harmless to humans?"

"Yes. Once the young hatched we did the same to them and sterilized them, then they were all released."

"So this must be a new one that came through the rift sometime. How did you remove the gland?"

"Well, that's when we still had Owen with us. Even though he was a doctor for humans he had become pretty adept with some of the alien physiologies and had no trouble taking care of it."

"What are we going to do with these? We don't have anyone that can do surgery now."

"I don't know. We may have to keep them housed at the hub until we can come up with a solution. We'll let Jack decide."

They both covered themselves in protective gear and set up the trap. They then sat back to wait. While waiting, Ianto got to thinking about his earlier conversation with his sister. He was fine with the fact that Rhiannon knew about him and Jack, what was bothering him was the fact that Susan, whom he hardly knew, could tell that things between he and Jack were intimate just from seeing them together at the restaurant. Ianto had always thought they were being so discrete. Well, _he_ always tried to be discrete, Jack did his best out of respect for Ianto's wishes, but Jack wasn't very good at discrete.

"Theo, could you tell that something was going on between Jack and I when you met us?"

"What do you mean Ianto?"

"Well, I like to be very professional and like to keep myself very private, discrete. I had always thought I was able to maintain my professional appearance and behaviour with Jack when we were around others."

"You are always professional Ianto. You show more professionalism and decorum than anyone I know."

"Thank you. But if I am able to display such professionalism, how did a woman I barely know ascertain that Jack and I were in an intimate relationship?"

"Ahhh. Ianto, you are very professional and discrete but that doesn't mean people can't see things."

"What are you talking about, what 'things'? We don't hold hands, or kiss or really even touch in front of others. What is there to see?"

"Love."

"Hmmpf. So I look like some starry eyed girl with a crush on the football star. Great."

"No Ianto, it's not like that. It's hard to describe really. It's obvious it is so much more, so deep. Not to sound cliché, but it's like you glow when you are around him. And it's not just you Ianto. He is exactly the same way. You can see it when he looks at you. It's like he's looking at you with gratitude or something; he looks so thankful to have you."

"Yeah, well, I do a lot of the work he doesn't like to do."

"Come on Ianto, you know that's not what I mean. He loves you."

"Does he? He's never said that."

"Have you? Said it?"

"No. But that doesn't mean I don't."

"Exactly." Theo leaned back with a self-satisfied look on his face.

Okay, Ianto got his point. Still, he wasn't ready to hope.

After sitting in silence for a bit, Ianto motioned towards the eggs. A small, furry creature had approached. It reminded Theo a bit of an armadillo in its shape, but it was covered in a dark green coloured fur and stood on two feet. It had two long antennae atop its head and a tail similar to a kangaroo's; very thick at the base but tapering off. It walked in a circle around the remaining eggs, as if taking inventory. Theo pressed the button to activate the containment device. The creature immediately started making a rumbling sound and started spitting. When they had it all loaded up and ready to go to the hub, the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Theo, if you want, I can take these to the hub and drop you off at home on the way."

"That would be great Ianto. Maybe I can get a couple of hours sleep before I go pick up Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?"

"Oh, she's the nurse I met at the hospital last week when we were dealing with that bubble thing."

"Oh yeah. Remember Theo, take it slow, right?"

"I'm trying. She is really great though. She might be the one."

"Slow Theo. That was only four days ago."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

Ianto dropped Theo at his flat and continued on to the hub. He secured the Gylfix and her eggs in the vaults and made his way to the kitchen area. He figured he may as well make some coffee for Jack since he was here. Before he was done, Jack appeared in the doorway.

"Ianto. What are you doing here?"

"I can leave if you want me to."

Jack moved quickly across the room and grabbed the Welshman by the hips, pulling him close. "Of course I don't want you to leave. I was just surprised to see you. I thought Theo was on call-out this weekend."

"He is but I came across a Gylfix last night. Long story short, I brought it back and let Theo head home."

"You are a very thoughtful co-worker. I think I should give you special consideration for being such a valuable employee." He pulled Ianto closer and kissed him.

"I'm pretty tired Jack. I don't think I would be very good company."

"I'll tell you what. You can go down and take a nap in my bed and when you wake up, I will take you out to dinner." He was running his hands up and down Ianto's back and peppering kisses down the side of his neck.

A nap in Jack's bed did sound pretty good. He would be enveloped in Jack's intoxicating scent while he drifted off. He was pretty sure Jack would be in the bed with him when he woke up too. Yes, that sounded nice.

Wrapping his arms around Jack's neck he kissed the immortal back. "Okay. I guess I could do that."

Jack grinned as he led Ianto off to his bed.


	9. CH 7A

CHAPTER 7A

**WARNING: Slash/graphic sex, language. The smut fits here in the story but it is not necessary to read it to understand the rest of the story.**

The ringing of a cell broke through the moans and gasps echoing in Jack's bunker. From his place between Jack's legs Ianto gave one more swallow before releasing Jack's cock with a swirl of his tongue over the tip looking up at Jack.

"Don't answer that."

Jack already had the phone in his hand, looking at the caller ID.

"I have to. It's the A & E at St. David's."

Deciding to ignore the interruption, Ianto directed his attention back to the engorged delight in front of him.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Yes."

"Is it serious?"

"Were they both ahhhhhh hurt?" He was barely able to complete his sentence as his lover pushed a slicked finger into him as his mouth continued working his throbbing cock.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said as his lust filled gaze caught Ianto's. Ianto smiled around Jack's cock.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ianto doubled his efforts as he slid another finger in and swallowed Jack down as far as he could. He pumped his fingers in and out, each pass hitting his prostate. Jack gasped as the younger man tightened his other hand around the base of his cock. He continued to suck and lick until he heard his lover struggling to form words.

"Ianto. Ummm. Please. Coming…"

He felt Jack tighten under his hand and released the base as Jack jerked; releasing his seed down his throat. Ianto continued to suck and lap until he had taken every drop. Moving up his body he took the immortals mouth with his own, pressing his own arousal into Jack's thigh. Releasing his mouth with a final lick, he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You owe me."

Jack's grin lit up his face. "Don't worry. I pay all my debts."

"With interest."

The two men got themselves together and headed to the SUV.


	10. CH 8 Rubies

CHAPTER 8 – Rubies

On the drive to St. David's Hospital Jack briefed Ianto on what was happening.

"Systo came through the rift a little over four years ago. She is from the year 3267 and a planet called Perterilla. It's in the Fromian Galaxy. She had just been travelling to visit family when the rift opened up and brought her here. She was pregnant at the time and had her daughter shortly after arriving. We did the usual, got her set up with ID, cover stories, all of that and she has been living a fairly normal life here in Cardiff with her daughter Ruby. St. David's called because they have been involved in a serious car accident."

"So why is the A & E calling you? Does she have some type of anatomical or biological differences that they would have noticed?"

"No, she just has no family here, so I am listed as next of kin and emergency contact. Her people are humanoid, very much like us. The biological differences are nothing the technology of this time can detect. The people on Perterilla are empathic and have psychokinetic abilities. "

"So is she going to go all _Carrie_ on us?"

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "No. Actually their people are very peaceful and calm. I guess being in tune with the emotions around you is soothing to them and helps prevent some of the conflicts that others without the ability have because of unwillingness to share emotionally."

Well, if there's one thing Jack knows about it's unwillingness to share emotionally. Not that Ianto was all about putting himself out there, but the immortal had perfected being emotionally detached. Even though he knew there was more to his relationship (or whatever it was) with Jack than just the physical, it would be nice to have it verbalized once in a while without being in the throes of passion and have him spouting out how much he "needs" you.

"…..Okay?" When he got no response, he glanced over at the Welshman who seemed to be deep in thought. "Ianto. IANTO."

He realized that Jack's hand was squeezing his own and he was speaking to him. He shook himself from his revere, looking up at the older man. "Hmm?"

"I said that the doctor indicated Systo was in pretty serious condition but that Ruby looked okay. I may need you to watch after Ruby while I get things sorted."

"Of course."

They burst through the A & E doors with all the command that followed wherever they went, pushing up to the desk.

"Systo Evans."

Pointing behind her, the clerk said, "Down there on the left."

As they headed towards the end of the hall a little girl sitting with a nurse jumped up running towards them.

"Jack!"

He scooped the little girl up into his arms.

"Hey sweetie. Are you okay?"

The little girl nodded in the affirmative and said, "But mummy is hurt."

He squeezed the girl in a loving hug.

"Ruby, this is my friend Ianto. Can you sit with him for a bit while I speak to the doctor?"

The girl wriggled out of his arms, looked up at Ianto, took his hand and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Thrusting a purple monkey in front of her, she said, "This is Gordy."

"Okay."

He took in the little girl's appearance. Based on what Jack had told him she was about four years old. She had blond hair cut in a blunt bob with bangs and it was a bit mussed and she had big blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of red cowboy boots, rainbow striped tights, a denim skirt, and yellow flowered top covered by her pink jumper. Ianto's fashion sensibilities were shouting. In her arms she clutched the fuzzy purple stuffed monkey.

They eased into a couple of chairs while Jack took the doctor aside to talk.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hello. I'm Dr. Dhara Wijeratne. The injuries Miss Evans sustained in the accident are extremely serious. Apparently the driver's side door took the brunt of the impact from the other car. In addition to some lacerations and several broken bones she is bleeding internally. We are getting her ready for surgery so we can try and stop the bleeding. Even if we are able to locate the bleed and get it stopped, I'm not sure she will make it through this."

"Can I see her before you take her in?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how coherent she is going to be. And we need to get to that bleeding as soon as possible so you'll need to keep it short."

Jack looked at Ianto and Ruby and motioned for them to join him as he entered the room. The young woman lay in the bed with tubes and lines sticking out of various places on her body. Her face and hair had fresh blood glistening down the side from the large gash in her temple. Her eyes flickered toward Jack and Ruby and she managed a small smile. The little girl continued forward and placed her tiny hand on her mother's arm.

"Hi sweetie. Mummy isn't doing very well right now. I need you to go with Jack and be a good girl for him. Can you do that for me?"

Ruby nodded and continued to look her mother in the eye. They seemed to just stare suspended in time for a few minutes, taking emotional comfort from each other. Systo broke the silence.

"Remember that I will always love you."

"Mummy, are you going back to the stars?"

"I don't know right now. The doctor's are going to try and help me so you go with Jack."

The little girl kissed her mam on the check and went back over to Ianto who lead her into the hall.

Jack took Systo's hand in his and leaned in as she started to speak.

"Jack, you have to promise me you will take care of her. You know she can't be placed somewhere with someone that doesn't know about us. If anyone found out about her abilities she would be nothing but an experiment and I can't stand to let that happen. She needs someone to help her understand her abilities and make sure she uses them properly. She's just beginning to realise some of what she can do. Please promise me you will take care of her."

"I promise," he said giving a small squeeze to her hand as Dr. Wijeratne entered the room.

"We have to get to surgery."

Jack nodded before leaning in and giving a Systo a kiss on the cheek.

Returning to the hall, his face burst into a grin at what he saw. Ruby was sitting in Ianto's lap chattering away. Ianto had his arm around her and was taking in everything she was saying with interest.

"Hey. Ianto, why don't you take Ruby down to the cafeteria to get something to eat while I wait here for word about the surgery?"

"Can I bring anything back for you?"

"Yeah. A coffee would be great."

The pair made their way down to the cafeteria. Ruby pointed up at the counter.

"I want that."

"Orange or green," questioned Ianto.

"Green please."

Ianto paid for the gelatin and a cup of coffee for himself. Sitting down at one of the tables she pulled the jiggly treat in front of her and started to eat. Between bites she chatted away.

"Do you like Jell-O? I do because it's all wiggly and jiggly. Sometimes my mummy would make it in different shapes for me. One time she made it shaped like a bunny. I didn't like that so much because I had to eat his ears off. How can he hear if I eat his ears? I think it's better if it's just squares or triangles or circles. It's fun to just suck into your mouth like a Hoover. You know what else you can do. You don't even have to touch it and you can make it jiggle. Watch. Isn't that neat? I don't know how it does that but I like it."

Ianto was sure she had asked a few questions in her rambling but she hadn't paused long enough for him to answer so he would just nod and try and stick in a "yeah" every so often. He found himself smiling at the little girl, enjoying her free spirit.

Then she stopped her rambling and looked up at him with a sombre look on her face.

"Mummy's gone."

Before what she was saying registered he said, "No, she's just upstairs in surgery."

She shook her head no and said, "She's up in the stars now."

It was then he understood what she meant. He reasoned that her empathic abilities must have allowed her to sense that her mam had passed.

"Shall we go find Jack?"

She pushed out from the table and went around taking his hand. He grabbed a cup of coffee for Jack before leaving.

Jack stood as he saw them coming down the hall. His eyes met Ianto's trying to convey the bad news without saying anything. Ianto nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

Jack bent down and scooped Ruby up into his arms. She placed her tiny hands on the sides of his face and told him that her mummy was in the stars now. He tipped his head forward until their foreheads touch and squeezed her into a tight hug.

By the time they reached the SUV the little girl was asleep in Jack's arms. He secured her in the backseat.

"I'm going to stop by their flat to get some of her clothes. Are you okay with her staying at yours until I get things figured out?"

"Yes. Not sure I have what a four year old needs, not even sure what it is a four year needs."

"We'll figure it out. Hopefully it won't be too long before I can get things sorted."

After stopping and getting some of Ruby's things, they made it to Ianto's flat. Jack carried the tiny girl inside. The younger man went to ready things in the guest room.

Once the bedclothes were changed Jack laid the girl down. He gently pulled off her red boots before covering her with the duvet. She was still clutching the purple monkey to her chest but showed no signs of rousing.

"I wish I could sleep that well," the younger man stated.

Jack grabbed the younger man's hand and led him to the bedroom.


	11. CH 9 Seashells

CHAPTER 9 – Seashells

The morning sun was cutting a line across the room through the slit in the curtains. The immortal lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand, enjoying the sight of the beautiful sleeping Welshman next to him.

"Jack. Stop staring." The younger man didn't open his eyes or move when he said it.

The older man's smile grew even wider as he slid closer to his lover.

"But the view is amazing." He ran his hand up Ianto's chest and slid it behind his head, threading his fingers through the soft, dark hair.

The younger man could resist no longer and rolled onto his side, looking his lover in the eye. "Just because you compliment me don't think you will get what you want."

The immortal leaned forward, capturing Ianto's lips in slow, languorous kiss. "Really?"

Throwing his arm over Jack's shoulder he returned the kiss. "Mmmmm. Really."

The older man peppered kisses along his jaw up to his ear, whispering in a low, breathy tone, "Is there anything I can do to get my way?" He proceeded, alternating between kissing and running his tongue up and down the younger man's neck.

"Jack. That tickles."

"What? This?" He ran his tongue up to his ear again.

"No. Under my arm." As soon as he said it, he realized something didn't quite fit. Jack's hands were wrapped around his neck, so the tickling at his ribs was…

"I'm hungry."

Ianto grabbed the sheet, pulling it up as he rolled towards the small voice. He could feel the warmth flushing his cheeks as he looked at the little girl. "Oh, yes, okay. You go on to the kitchen and I will be right there to get you something."

The child turned and left the room. Jack started chuckling. "You are so cute when you get embarrassed."

"Yeah, well you won't think it's so cute when we have a traumatized child to deal with. I guess we need to make some rules about knocking. And maybe we should start wearing something to bed."

The older man gave a pout. "That's no fun."

Ianto pulled on a t-shirt and pair of jeans. "You go ahead and take a shower and I will get her some breakfast."

When he got to the kitchen, she was sitting on a chair, legs swinging back and forth, fuzzy purple monkey in her lap.

"I'm hungry," she said, repeating her earlier statement.

Ianto stood in front of the open refrigerator, assessing their options.

"Well, I don't have much now. How about some toast with jam and some orange juice?"

"Do you have strawberry jam? It's my favourite."

"I think so." He went about preparing breakfast and the tiny blond started talking.

"Do you work with Jack? My mummy said that Jack did very important work and he helped her a lot when she came here. She was from somewhere far away in the stars. Someday I want to go there. Maybe when I'm grown up, like seven or something. Did you know that orange juice isn't really orange? It's more like yellow. I know all my colours already."

The young Welshman placed the toast in front of the child. She began eating, but didn't stop her talking.

"I think my favourite colour is red. Gordy likes blue best. I like the blue of the ocean. I've been to the beach and found some shells. I have them in a box in my room. They are tiny so you can't hear the ocean in them though. They are mostly white, but some have a little bit of pink and brown. On the inside of one it is shiny like silver. Did you know that sometimes animals live inside of shells? There aren't any in my shells though. They aren't big animals like cows, just tiny ones. I went to a farm that had lots of cows. They were really big like a car. Some of them had horns and…."

Jack stood in the entrance to the kitchen, observing the animated girl rattle on as his young lover sat and listened. When the Welshman noticed him standing there he got up and poured him a coffee. The little girl stopped her musings.

"Hi Jack!"

"Good morning. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Orange juice and toast with jam." She held up the toast in explanation.

He gave her a smile and turned to his lover.

"Why don't you get ready and I'll take care of getting her set."

Ianto nodded and headed to take a shower and ready himself for work.

Ruby finished eating and wiped her mouth across her arm.

Jack held his hand out to her, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and changed."

After washing her hands and face he showed her the clothes he had picked up the previous night. She selected a green top with ruffled sleeves and a purple pair of pants. She changed and put her socks on. Jack held out a pair of trainers for her.

Shaking her head to refuse the trainers she said, "I want to wear my boots."

She sat down on the floor and slipped the boots on, tucking her pants in the top. Jack wasn't sure about her selection of dress, but decided it wasn't something to worry about at this point. Before heading out to the lounge she picked up her monkey.


	12. CH 10 Puppies

CHAPTER 10 - Puppies

Not having a plan for what they were going to do with Ruby yet, they decided to take her to the hub with them. Walking through the cog door they were greeted by Myfanwy's squawk as she swooped down and back up to her nest.

"You have a dinosaur!"

"She is a pterodactyl and her name is Myfanwy. Maybe later you can help me feed her a special treat. She really likes chocolate."

"I do too!"

"Well, yes, maybe you can have a treat too. But we need to go over the rules for what you can do whilst you're here. First, you need to stay with me or Jack at all times. No wandering off by yourself. Do not touch _anything_ without asking first. No interruptions if we're on the phone or in a meeting. Got it?"

"Got it. What are we going to do? I can help you do your work. My mummy always told me I was a good helper. I can wash dishes and put my toys away and tidy my room and water the plants and….."

Ruby continued talking and the immortal caught his lover's eye with a smile. Ianto nodded, indicating he would watch the girl for now. The older man headed up to his office to get started on the day's affairs. Ianto headed to the kitchen with a still chattering waif following behind. He started preparing the morning coffee but paused, turning to the little girl. When she looked up at him and stopped talking he asked her if she would like to help him with the coffee. A smile lit her face as she gave her enthusiastic affirmation. He pulled a box over for her to stand on and proceeded to show her the art of coffee making. He let her measure the beans out for grinding and had her put the roast into the machine. He gave her due warning not to touch anything after it started as it would be hot.

"Alright then. Let's take this up to Jack and then we can get to work."

She trailed behind him, holding the rail with one hand and clutching Gordy in the other. Entering the office, he set the cup on Jack's desk.

"Ahhh. Thank you Ianto."

"I helped," chirped the little girl.

"You did a very good job. Thank you."

"Okay, time to get to work. I have to do a check around the hub and see what supplies we need. You can come with me." He went to his work station and got his clipboard. She looked up at him expectantly. He searched around and found another clipboard and attached some blank sheets of paper. He handed her the board and a pencil. "You can take notes for what we need." Her face lit up, giving a nod.

They proceeded to move about the hub, stopping occasionally while Ianto did quick counts of what they had and needed. Ruby would draw some squiggles and lines on her paper whenever she saw Ianto writing something down. As they walked around, the little girl began talking, in the one sided type of conversation she seemed to favour.

"Do you like kitties or puppies? I think I want a puppy. Mrs. Williams that lives across from us has a kitty and his name is Roger. I don't like Roger very much though. I tried to pick him up to give him a hug and he scratched me and jumped down. Puppies are more cuddly. At the park we saw a fuzzy white puppy and he jumped right in my lap and licked all over my face. It was funny and tickled. He had a ball that he would run and get if you threw it for him. I definitely want a puppy. Have you ever been on a Carousel? They are really fun. My mummy took me on one that has all different kinds of animals to ride. It had a elpha-nut, a camel, a ostrich, a tiger, a horse and some other animals. I don't remember all of them but I liked the ostrich the most. It had a big round body and a long, long neck. It plays music when you go around and up and down…."

They continued down into the archives and through the rest of the hub. Jack had spent a good portion of his morning watching their activities on the CCTV. Ianto had gone about his routine, seemingly unphased by the little girl following him who was obviously talking the whole time. They made their way back up to the main part of the hub and Jack could hear the small voice continuing on.

"….if it gets wet, than it gets ruined. Mummy wasn't very happy about that. But I learned my lesson. The next time, I just put it under my bed. I like to watch cartoons too. Mummy got me some videos of my favourites so I can watch them whenever I want. You can learn lots of things from videos too. I know all the animals on a farm. I didn't even start school yet and I know my ABC's and I can count to firt-teen…."

The immortal had come out of his office and was leaning against the rail. He wasn't sure if Ianto was actually paying attention to the girl, or if it was some other amazing skill, but every so often he would say, "Hmmm" or "Yes" or "Really?" in what seemed to be just the right place in her rambling. Whatever it was, it seemed to appease the little girl.

The sound of the cog door silenced the little girl. Gwen and Theo came bounding in talking about an oozing substance that had come out of an alien they had contacted. Gwen was comparing it to the substance she sees every day in Dylan's nappies. They both stopped still when they saw the little blond girl with the red boots.

"So who is this then?" asked Gwen.

"This is Ruby." Ianto turned to Ruby. "This is Gwen and Theo."

Ruby grabbed Ianto's sleeve, pulling him down towards her. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He straightened and motioned to the purple fuzz in the little girl's hand. "And this is Gordy."

After the introductions, Ianto suggested it was time for some lunch. He decided to take Ruby with him to pick something up. It probably wasn't good to keep a child cooped up under ground all day. They walked out of the Tourist Office and started toward a sandwich shop. As they started walking, the girl grabbed hold of the man's hand and held it until it was time to pay for lunch and he needed to get his wallet out. After he paid and gathered up the food, she again grabbed hold of his hand. He smiled; glad for the comfort she had with him.

When they returned to the hub, the rest of the team was in the boardroom awaiting their lunch. They sat chatting and eating. When Ruby was ready for her apple juice, she held her hand out, looking at the bottle across the table. The bottle slid across the table into her hand.

The conversation came to an abrupt halt and all eyes turned toward the girl. She continued on as if nothing had happened, sipping her juice.

Jack looked at Theo and Gwen who looked as if they were waiting for an explanation. "I guess I forgot to tell you, she has psychokinetic abilities."

Theo then spoke up, "She's not like the girl in _Firestarter_ is she?"

Ianto laughed. "That's what I said. Well, I said _Carrie_, but basically the same thing."

Jack interrupted. "No, she's not. But that's why she is with us and not in a foster home or with children's services. She is still learning about what she can do and how to control it and she would be in danger with anyone else."

They all seemed to be considering what Jack had told them when Gwen spoke up. "You can't keep a child here!"

"She's not staying here; she's staying at Ianto's flat. We will have to bring her with us until I can figure something else out though. Where are you leaving Dylan now that your mom's gone back home?"

"Rhys or I drop him off at a day nursery. I don't think that would be a good idea with her though. You'll have to find a nanny or something."

"A nanny. That's a good idea, but it would have to be someone we trusted."

Ianto spoke up, "Maybe Cadi."

"Oh, she would be good. She's been working at a flower shop but she might be willing to do it. I'll call Andy later and see what he thinks."

Jack looked from Gwen to Ianto. "Who's Cadi and how do you know her?"

Ianto decided to ignore the hint of jealousy he heard in Jack's question and answered, "She is Andy's younger sister. She comes out to the pub with us sometimes or comes round to watch when we play rugby. She's a nice girl and I certainly would trust her."

"Well, we don't have to get it sorted today. I don't want to make any rash decisions when it comes to Ruby's safety." Jack rose from the table and headed off to his office.

The afternoon went on much as the morning had. Ruby shadowed Ianto, constantly chattering as she went. When Ianto took a phone call, she obediently silenced per his earlier instructions. The phone call took him to Jack's office.

"It's Trudy in the accounting division at UNIT. She has some questions for you about why we needed to stay at Hotel 41 and have in-room spa services last time we went down to London for a meeting."

"Ianto, don't tell me you're losing your touch? I thought you could get anything from anyone."

"I can. I think she just wants to speak to _Jack_," he said in a girlie voice.

The immortals grin grew wider, "Oh, well I can't blame her for that!"

As Ianto started down the stairs he could hear Jack giving Trudy his all. He had to give it to the older man, his charm could be irresistible.

"Shall we give Myfanwy her treat?"

"YES!" The blond girl bounced up and down on her toes.

"Okay, but you have to let me carry Gordy for you. I want one hand on the rail and the other in mine." The walkway up to Myfanwy's nest was narrow and went up very high and he didn't want to take any chances with the child slipping.

She eagerly agreed, clutching his hand. When they reached the nest he sat down, taking the girl onto his lap. He pulled out the chocolate bar and unwrapped it. "Now, I will give her the first bite so you can see what I do."

He broke the bar in half, giving Ruby one piece and keeping the other. He wrapped his arm tightly around the little girl's waist as he leaned over, placing the chocolate on the side of the nest where the pterodactyl snatched it up with her beak. The girl smiled. "She likes it!"

"I told you. Dark chocolate is her favourite treat."

"My turn." Keeping his arm tightly around her, he let her lean forward to place her piece of chocolate on the nest. Once again, the chocolate was snatched up. The child wiped her chocolate covered hand down her pant leg.

The little girl turned to Ianto. "She likes you. You make her feel safe."

He wasn't sure how she knew that, but he supposed it was true. He did provide for the animal and she always calmed easily around him.

They sat there a few more minutes watching the pterodactyl. She nuzzled down into her nest, making a cooing type sound. "See. She's happy!"

They made their way back to the main part of the hub. Ianto continued with his work, the little blond following his every move. Around six, he made his way up to their leader's office. "Jack, I think I should get her home."

"Yeah, you're right." He turned his attention to Ruby. "How did you like work?"

"Oh, it was fun! I helped Ianto with his forms and his orders and fed Myfanwy and learned how to make coffee." She beamed at her accomplishments.

"I'm sure you were very helpful. Now, you two better get home. I'll see you in the morning."

Ianto understood what that meant; Jack wouldn't be coming to his flat tonight. Pushing his disappointment down, he bid his lover goodnight.

Ruby ran over to the older man, throwing herself in for a hug. "Goodnight Jack!" She then returned to Ianto's side, taking his hand.

The pair returned to the flat and ate something. After cleaning up from their meal, he sent the girl to take a bath. A few minutes later she returned to his side. "My mummy helps me with the bath."

He accompanied the girl back to the bathroom and started running the water.

"Do you have any bubbles?"

He searched the cupboard and came up with the bubble bath. He went about washing the child's hair as she started her persistent chatter. He smiled to himself and realised how much he actually enjoyed listening to the waif go on. They finished up and she dressed in her pyjamas.

"Ianto, you love Jack don't you?"

Without hesitating he responded to her question.

"Yes. Very much."

He thought about how easy it was for him to share that with the little girl. He supposed it was easy because there was no reason for pretence with her; it just was what it was.

She gave him a big smile, "Me too."

"Okay, off to bed."

"Ianto, will you read me a story?"

"Hmmm? I don't have any books that you would like. But I can tell you a story."

He sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard. The small girl climbed into his lap and laid her head against his chest. He figured he could come up with a story, he was good at coming up with cover stories and retcon memory revisions, why not a children's story?

So, he began to weave a fanciful tale of a puppy on an adventure. At some point he realised that her breathing had slowed and she had slumped down a bit. He gently lifted her from his lap and laid her in the bed. Pulling the duvet over her he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. He could get used to this.

pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpd

Jack stood atop the Millennium Centre looking out at the bay. He needed to think. Watching Ianto with Ruby today had gotten to him. It made him think of his own daughter, Alice and the relationship he had with her. He remembered when she was four and what a wonderful time that was in his life. He had been devastated when her mother left and took her away from him. Logically he understood why she had done it, but the pain it caused and the hole that was left behind had consumed him. It was then that he had told himself he couldn't allow himself to love again. And despite what he had told himself, here he was, in love again. He kept telling himself he didn't love the young Welshman, but just saying it didn't make it any less true. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but somehow Ianto had wrapped himself around his heart.

He returned his thoughts to his lover and the little blond girl. Ianto deserved to have a normal life; marry, have kids. Jack knew he would never be able to give that to him. The problem he had was that as long as he was around the younger man, he knew he wouldn't be able to let him go. So, how could he get Ianto to leave him and Torchwood?


	13. CH 11 Children

CHAPTER 11 - Children

The next morning found things fairly quiet in the hub. Jack was up in his office with the door closed. They all knew what that meant; he was brooding and didn't want to be disturbed. Ianto wondered what was going on but couldn't really deal with it right now since he had to watch over Ruby.

She was standing beside Gwen at her workstation. Pointing up at a photo hanging by the computer, she asked, "Is that your baby?"

"Yes. His name is Dylan."

"Being a mummy makes you happy. I don't have a mummy any more."

"I'm sor..." Gwen tried to respond but the little girl kept going.

"She went back to the stars. I miss her but I like staying with Ianto and Jack. Ianto told me a story last night about a puppy."

"That's ni.." She was again cut off by the child. She decided she would just have to listen, which wasn't always an easy thing for her to do.

"Do you have a puppy? I don't. I like Myfanwy. She is pretty. I didn't know dinosaurs ate chocolate. Chocolate is really good. My favourite is chocolate ice cream. Ice cream gets messy sometimes though. This one time, I had a chocolate ice cream cone and it was really hot outside. It got all runny and it was like chocolate milk. My hands got sticky so I had to wipe them on my shirt but my mummy didn't like that. Do you like ice cream? I bet baby Dylan likes it. Where is he? He doesn't come to work with you? He probably can't help like I do. I had to help Ianto do his work yesterday. We had lots of important stuff to work on. He probably needs my help again. See ya later."

She gave a little wave and walked over to Ianto's work station as Gwen tried to sort out the whole conversation. She wasn't sure how Ianto could be so patient with the waif because she found the girl's rambling quite irritating.

About that time, Jack came out of his office, heading to the cog door at a determined pace. As he went through the door he shouted over his shoulder. "I'll be back later."

Ianto hated when Jack got like this. He closed himself off even more than usual and wouldn't let anyone in. It didn't usually last long, but that didn't make it any easier. From past experience the Welshman knew he would just have to let it run its course. He may as well focus on his work.

"Come on. I have some things to work on in the boardroom."

The little girl followed him up the stairs. He sat her down and gave her some paper and a box of crayons. He opened the box of artefacts he needed to catalogue and got started.

Ruby began her dialogue.

"I'm going to make you a picture but don't look cause it's gonna be a surprise."

That was it. She didn't say another word, just focused her efforts on the paper in front of her. Ianto thought he would have to remember this the next time he needed to find something to keep her occupied.

They were both focused on the tasks at hand. Out of his peripheral vision he saw the child lift up her hand and watched as a crayon that had rolled across the table came sliding back, right into her hand. This was the second time he had seen her use her psychokinetic abilities. He wasn't concerned with it now, but he knew it was something he and Jack would need to address soon.

pdpdpdpddpdpdpdpd

Jack parked the SUV in front of the red brick house. He sat a few minutes before finally pulling himself from the vehicle. He walked across the garden up to the door and pushed the buzzer. A moment later the door opened to reveal a woman with dark hair.

"Dad."

"Hi Alice. May I come in?"

She opened the door wider and let him pass.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

The woman looked at him sceptically as she led him to the kitchen and started preparing tea.

"How are you and Steven doing?"

"We make due. Steven's at school right now."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Jack finally spoke.

"Do you remember what it was like when you were young and you, I and your mom were all together?"

She hesitated before responding, "Yes…Dad, what's this all about?"

He stood up and walked in a circle, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know. Was I an okay dad, back then? I know I've messed things up, but was it okay for a while?"

"Dad…"

She hesitated before speaking again.

"Yes, yes. It was good. I was very happy as a child. You know things are more complicated than that though. Between your fear of watching everyone around you die and mom's difficulty getting older while you stay the same and the constant danger. I won't say mom was wrong for hiding us away, but I was a kid. I didn't have a choice. It wasn't that you weren't a good father, you know that."

She put her hand on his arm.

"What is it?"

He let out a long, slow breath.

"I kind of have an opportunity to do this again but I don't want to hurt anyone, don't want to make the same mistakes."

She looked at him and nodded, encouraging him to continue talking.

"I have custody of a little girl. It's supposed to be temporary until I can find some place safe for her. But watching her, watching Ianto with her, it reminded me of what an amazing time it was when you were a child."

He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled.

"But look at us now. I hate that this is so hard for us. I hate that I put you in danger. I hate that I let you go. I don't want anyone to have to go through that. I should just let them both go now. They'll be better off."

"Have you talked to Ianto? I guess he is your partner? Boyfriend?"

Jack looked at her but didn't respond.

"Dad. You haven't even talked about your relationship, have you? Then you have bigger problems than being dangerous."

"You think I'm dangerous?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "You do dangerous work. And sometimes you make decisions that are dangerous or that put people in danger."

"You're right. I just need to let them go before I hurt them."

"That's not what I'm saying. I want you to be happy, to have relationships that are fulfilling, but you need to look at what made the ones in the past fail."

Jack sat looking at his hands. He didn't feel any closer to knowing what to do than he had before. He came here because he thought it would help him make the decision to let Ianto and Ruby go easier, but the only thing it had done was make him more uncertain of what he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have bothered you with this."

"It's not a bother. Isn't that what family is for, to be supportive?"

"Yeah. You're right. Thank you."

Jack got up and gave his daughter a hug. "Would it be okay if I came round soon to see Steven? Maybe take the two of you to dinner or something?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

They walked to the door. The immortal pulled her into another hug before leaving.

The drive back to the hub was a blur. His thoughts were all over the place, he couldn't focus.

He came back through the cog door just as he had exited; with a determined stride that said he didn't want to be bothered and he headed straight for his office. Before he got there Gwen started talking to him.

"Jack, Detective Swanson needs…"

"Later Gwen."

He entered his office and closed the door.

Obviously whatever his issue was had not been resolved by his outing.

The team went about their afternoon as they had the morning, doing what they had to do. As the day drew to an end, they started readying themselves to leave.

"Okay Ruby. It's about time to go home. We need to put everything away."

"Okay."

She picked up her things and put them in a neat stack on the boardroom table. She took the picture she had drawn and held it behind her back as she went over to Ianto.

"Want to see my picture?"

"Absolutely."

The young man pulled the little girl up into his lap. She presented her masterpiece with a big grin on her face.

"Do you like it? This is you, this me and this is Jack. That's Myfanwy and that's Tonto!"

As she spoke, she pointed out each thing as she named them. It was a fairly crude drawing, just stick figures, but as she pointed to each one he could see what she and used to identify them. The one she said was Ianto had a tie on, the one that was Jack had a long coat, and the one that was her had red feet. Myfanwy was above their heads and Tonto was on the side. But the thing that made Ianto's breath hitch in his throat was the fact that the three of them were holding hands.

"I love it."

He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Okay. Let's get going. I need to let Jack know we are going."

"Can I show Jack my picture?"

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow."

"Okay. But can I tell him goodbye?"

"Of course. Come on."

They stopped outside of the closed door. Ianto knocked as he opened the door.

"Jack, is there anything you need before we go?"

The older man raised his head to look at his visitors. He looked tired and the normal sparkle in his eye was absent. There was a smile on his face but the feeling behind it was missing.

"No. I'm fine."

Ruby walked over to stand in front of him. She put her hand on his. "Are you coming home?"

He looked from the girl to the young Welshman and back to the girl. "I have a lot of work to do here at the hub. I'll see you guys in the morning."

The little girl pushed up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jack."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight sweetie. Night Ianto."

"Goodnight Jack."

The younger man and his little companion headed to his flat. During the drive the child spoke. "Jack is sad and confused. Can't we make him feel better?"

"I wish we could, but sometimes Jack likes to work things out by himself."

She was quiet for the rest of the journey. Their evening played out much as the previous had. When it was time for bed, the girl requested more of the story about the puppy. The Welshman was happy to comply.


	14. CH 12 Normal

CHAPTER 12 – Normal

The following morning found conditions much the same at the hub; Jack was still moping about and secluding himself from the team.

They all went about their work as usual. At one point Gwen started to shout out a question to Jack and realised that he wouldn't hear her.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm going up there."

She left her work station and went up the stairs with determination in her stride. She opened the door as she was knocking.

"Not now Gwen."

"Yes Jack, now. You have been up here brooding, not letting anyone know what's going on and I'm not going to put up with it any more. What is going on?"

He gave a weary sigh. He knew how stubborn the Welshwoman was and figured he might as well talk to her because she wasn't going to give up.

"Look at them."

He lifted his head in motion to Ianto and Ruby down below.

Gwen looked at them and back to Jack with a question on her face.

"They deserve better."

"Jack. What are you dithering on about?"

"Have you seen how amazing he is with her? He deserves to have that. To have a family; a normal life. He'll never have that here or with me. I have to figure out a way to get him to leave so he can have what he deserves."

"Have you talked to him about this? Of course not, you always know what's best for everyone else. Why do you get to decide what's best for him? You can't even decide what you want so you certainly shouldn't be making decisions about other people's personal lives."

Gwen was frustrated and moving back and forth across the office.

"You can be so selfish sometimes."

"How is letting someone go selfish?"

"You want him to go so it will be easier for _you_. What about what Ianto wants? Maybe he doesn't want a 'normal' life. I wouldn't change the life I have for anything and it certainly can't be categorized as normal. It's a balance. Just like we talked about before, having a family and relationships as well as this crazy world we work in. He loves you Jack and if you would just talk to him about it, I would bet that the two of you probably want the same thing."

"What if I mess this up?"

"Jack, we all mess up some times, but it's worth taking the chance."

The immortal sat for a minute digesting what Gwen had said. He should know better than anyone that life is full of uncertainties and that if you don't take the risks you won't get the rewards. He got up from his desk and went around to his friend, taking her into a hug.

"Thank you Gwen."

She hugged him back and turned to the door. She was about to pull it closed as she exited when he spoke.

"Leave it open."

She turned back to see him smiling. Thank God. Maybe she had gotten through to the stubborn man.

When she returned to her work station the three colleagues exchanged looks and looked to the open door above. No one said anything, but they all hoped it meant that things would be back to "normal."

Jack leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head. Gwen was right. He shouldn't make decisions for Ianto; he should only make decisions for himself. And he decided he wanted to try this with Ianto. His connection with the younger man was stronger than any he had ever had before. Gwen was right about another thing too; it would be better to have happiness while he could rather than isolating himself for eternity. He had made his decision.

He rose from his desk and exited his office.

"Ianto! How about some lunch?"

They all looked up to be greeted with his trademark grin. A collective sigh of relief rose from the hub floor. Ianto smiled.

"What would you like?"

"I don't care. You guys decide."

The Welshman took orders and headed out with his little shadow to get the food. Upon their return everyone headed to the boardroom to eat. The atmosphere was light, as was the conversation.

When they were done, Gwen and Theo headed back down to their workstations. Ianto began cleaning up and Ruby tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her to see her motioning with her finger for him to bend down. He did so and she whispered in his ear.

"Can I show Jack my picture now?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

She ran over to the table at the side of the room and got her picture. Holding it behind her she went over to Jack. "Do you want to see my picture?"

"I would love to see your picture!" He lifted the girl onto his lap. She held it out and starting pointing as she spoke.

"This is you, this is me and this is Ianto. Up here is Myfanwy and this is Tonto."

"Who's Tonto?"

"Oh! He's a puppy that Ianto told me a story about. Tonto had his best, best friend Zack. Zack is a puppy too. They have lots of fun together until the bad guy, the Boctor, comes and takes Zack away from Tonto. Tonto is so sad and he will do anything to get Zack back so he travels the universe to find them. He finally finds him and brings him home and they are happy."

"Tonto, Zack and the Boctor."

The immortal looked at Ianto with a raised eyebrow as he said the names. The younger man looked at him and just shrugged.

Jack looked back at the picture that showed the three of them holding hands. Maybe this will work out after all.

Theo appeared in the boardroom door.

"Jack. The police scanners are talking about some unusual animal deaths out in Splot. Sounds like something that might be one of ours."

"Okay. You and Ianto go check it out. If you need more help, let Gwen know."

The Welshman turned to his lover.

"What about Ruby?"

"She can stay with me. We haven't had much time together yet."

Ianto and Theo headed to Splot and Ruby followed Jack into his office.

The little girl walked around the edge of Jack's desk, looking at all the unusual things he had.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell you were sad yesterday and this morning. I don't want you to be sad, it makes me sad too. So I'm happy you aren't sad anymore."

"Me too. Have you been having a good time with Ianto?"

"Yep. We have lots of fun. I like helping him with his work too."

"That's good but you know you won't be able to keep coming to work with us all of the time, right? This isn't really a good place for kids. You should be outside more, playing in the park or something."

Jack's cell started ringing.

"Ianto, everything okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'm going to take Ruby to the flat. We'll see you there later."

He looked at the girl.

"Ianto is going to be busy for another couple of hours, so why don't we go home and wait for him there."

"Okay."

So, off to the flat they went.


	15. CH 13 Pink Elephants and Butterflies

CHAPTER 13 – Pink Elephants and Butterflies

"I think we should make dinner to surprise Ianto. What do you think?"

"Yeah! I can help. I always helped mummy. I can do the pouring and stirring and mixing and washing."

"Okay. I think we will make some spaghetti, a salad and some garlic bread."

Pulling a stool over to the counter, he stood the little girl on top of it.

"You can start with washing the vegetables."

By the time they were finished, every dish, pan and bowl Ianto owned was out and dirty. They seemed very proud of their accomplishments despite the mess. Jack was putting the plates out and Ruby was setting the flatware when Ianto came in.

Standing in the entry to the kitchen he took his hand and rubbed it up and down the back of his neck as he took in the scene. Ruby noticed him standing there and shouted, "Surprise! We fixed dinner!"

He continued to just stand and stare as Jack moved to him. The older man leaned in and gave him a kiss, taking his arm and leading him to the table.

"Sit down. Relax."

Once they were all seated and the food had been served, Ruby started talking.

"Do you like it Ianto? I helped. I washed the vegetables and mixed them in the bowl. I had to help Jack stir the sauce too." She looked down at her shirt that had several sauce coloured splotches covering it. She continued to regale Ianto with their dinner making adventure.

He let her know what a good job they had done and thanked them for the delicious meal.

The little girl looked up at Jack.

"How come you don't live here?"

Not sure where she was going with this, he finally responded, "Um, well, this is Ianto's house. I have the hub."

"I thought when people loved each other they lived together. Don't you love Ianto?"

Both of the men's heads snapped up and their eyes locked. It felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of the room and the giant pink elephant came running in and jumped in the middle of the table. They sat staring for what seemed like an eternity.

Without moving or breaking eye contact, the immortal finally managed to get out, "Yes, I love Ianto."

Then the never ending silence returned.

They sat suspended in the moment until the ringing of Jack's cell and Ruby's shouts broke them free. "Jack! JACK! JACK!" The little girl was pulling on his sleeve. "Your phone is ringing."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hey Gwen."

"Where is it?"

"Okay. One of us will meet you there in ten."

Slipping the phone back in his pocket, he looked back to the younger man.

"Rift activity behind the National Museum."

"I'll go." The Welshman quickly grabbed his coat and keys and headed out. When he got in the SUV, he sat there trying to process what had just happened. Jack had said he loved him. But it was just because of what Ruby had said, right? Could the rift open at a worse time? Urghhh! His head was spinning. He tried to force it all from his thoughts so he could go help Gwen, but he wasn't having much luck. He started the SUV anyway and made his way to the National Museum. Gwen was waiting when he arrived.

"What have you got?"

She motioned to what appeared to be three giant butterflies. They were about two feet in diameter and their wings were a bright copper colour with purple crescents on the larger portion and indigo spots on the smaller portion. The body and legs were solid black. Gwen had a scanner pointed at them, taking readings.

"Well, they are definitely alien, not showing any dangers but we should take them back to the hub for a complete assessment before we let them go. I'm not sure how you catch giant butterflies, but I guess we can figure it out."

"Leave it to me."

Ianto rounded the SUV to the boot and pulled out a big net. Gwen gave him a puzzled look. In explanation he said, "After we caught Myfanwy I had Jack order dinosaur nets."

They managed to get them all with little difficulty and took them back to the hub. As they were getting them into the vaults, the rift alarm sounded again.

"Bloody hell," Gwen groused as she made her way back to her work station. "It's just a few blocks from here. Not showing any life forms, but I guess we should go check it out."

Ianto agreed and they headed out. When they reached the location, the only thing they saw was a couple of men leaning against the wall talking.

The team members approached the two men. "Excuse me. Have you seen anything…unusual around here tonight?"

One of the men spoke. "There was a bright flash of light a little while ago, but we just figured it was lightening or something."

"Okay. Thanks." She turned to her partner. "That's happening more and more. The rift is opening, but nothing is coming through. I thought it only opened to spit stuff out. Maybe we should see if there are any patterns to this."

The Welshman stood without responding.

"Ianto? Is everything okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, just thinking about something else."

"I guess you might as well head home. There isn't anything to worry about here." No sooner had the words left her mouth than the mobile rift detector was beeping. "Christ! Again? It's down by the National Museum again. It looks like two life forms. Maybe it's more butterflies."

The SUV pulled up at the Museum. Sure enough, two of the giant butterflies sat on the stone steps. They quickly captured them and returned to the hub. Once things were sorted the two headed to their respective homes.

As soon as the Welshman started driving, his mind started racing, returning to the events from earlier. He wasn't sure he was ready to deal with this. Jack meant more to him than anything. He hoped he meant something to Jack too, but he was terrified to let himself think about it. He didn't know if he could bear hearing that the earlier sentiment was just for Ruby's edification. He must have driven around the block five times before he finally decided he couldn't put it off any longer.

It was half three when he finally entered the flat as quietly as he could. Heading into the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water and was a little surprised to see that everything had been cleaned up. Swallowing down the last of the water, he made his way to the bedroom. Jack appeared to be sleeping and the younger man went into the bathroom. He hoped a hot shower would help him relax. The shower felt good, but it did little to relieve the anxiety he was feeling. As quietly as he could, he lifted the duvet and slid into bed with his back to Jack.

As soon as he lay down, the immortal's arm slid around his waist, pulling him back against his chest. The younger man's head started screaming. _ Shit. Shit. Shit._

He felt warm breath across the back of his neck as his named was whispered.

"Ianto?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ "Hmmm?"

"I do."

_What?_ The younger man lay still for a moment before turning over to face his lover.

The soft light of the street lamps lit the room just enough to see the older man's eyes.

"You do what?"

"Love you."

It was a minute before Ianto remembered that he actually needed to breath. He pulled in a strained breath and was about to respond when the older man's fingers covered his lips.

"Shhhh." Pulling his hand away he leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss. They both allowed themselves to feel the emotions they had for so long kept buried. That night their hands, mouths and tongues explored each others bodies as if for the first time.


	16. CH 14 Stars

CHAPTER 14 - Stars

Ianto went into the kitchen to find Jack and Ruby eating breakfast.

"Okay, I'm heading down to the park. You sure you don't want to come?"

Running his eyes up and down the younger man's body, Jack asked, "Is everyone going to be wearing shorts like that?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and went over and placed a kiss on Ruby's head. He rounded the table and gave his lover a chaste kiss. "Goodbye Jack."

"Have fun Ianto!" chirped the little girl.

He headed out the door to meet Theo, Andy and Rhys to play some rugby. They tried to meet up a couple of times a month to play for a little stress relief. He really enjoyed their games; it made his life feel a bit more "normal."

By the time he made it to the park the others were already there. It had been raining a little bit off and on, but that just made it all the more fun. They met up with their other teammates and went over their positions and strategy before agreeing with the other team that the losers bought the rounds.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Jack and Ruby went to the flat she had shared with her mother. They needed to get the rest of her clothes and toys. Jack followed her lead as she slowly moved around the flat. She went about looking things over, occasionally picking something up before returning it to its place. She made her way into her mother's bedroom. She climbed up on the bed and laid her head down on the pillow, breathing in deeply.

"I miss mummy."

Jack sat beside her on the bed and gently rubbed her back. "I know you do, sweetie. Your mum loved you very much. Sometimes having something that belonged to someone we loved helps us remember the time we had with them. Is there something of your mum's that you would like to take to help you remember her?"

The little girl stretched out her arm pointing across the room to the wall. Hanging on the wall was a painting of the night sky with sparkling stars.

"Mummy painted that. It is where she came from. She said she hoped someday she would be able to go back there and take me too. Do you think she's up there?"

"I don't know. She might be. But I do know that where ever she is, she is watching over you."

"Can I take her pillow too? It smells like her."

"Of course you can." He gathered the little girl up into a hug.

Jack took the painting and the pillow and continued on to the child's room. She started picking up toys and placing them in the box they had brought. He noticed she wasn't placing everything in the box.

"You can take them all if you like."

"No. Some of them are baby toys and I'm getting too big for them."

He just smiled at her and starting packing up all of her clothes. When they were done, they started taking things down to the SUV. On their last trip inside, Jack noticed a couple of photo albums on a shelf by the telly. He grabbed them, tossing them into the last box.

Once the last of it was in the SUV, he turned to the girl. "Now, what would you like for lunch?"

"Fish and chips."

"That is an excellent choice! I know the shop with the best around."

The little girl let out a squeal as Jack grabbed her around the waist and lifted her above his head to sit on his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his head, causing Gordy to hang right in front of his face.

"Whoa! You don't have to hang onto my head. I've got you, I won't let you fall."

She reluctantly dropped her arms from around his head. He wrapped his hands around her ankles and walked down the road. When they reached the fish and chips shop Jack acted as if he was going to go through the door without taking her off his shoulders. She let out an excited yell.

"JACK!"

He reached up and slid her off and into a hug as he tickled her. They entered the shop and the waitress seated them. Jack was his usual flirtatious self when she returned to take their order. The woman smiled widely.

"You have a beautiful daughter," she commented looking at Ruby with a smile before returning her attention to Jack. He turned his gaze to the little girl and gave her a wink before turning back to the waitress.

"Yes I do."

"So what can I get you?"

"Fish and chips please."

When the waitress left, he looked over at the little girl to see her face drawn in distress.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped down from her chair and went over to him, tugging at his shoulder. He leaned down and she cupped her hands to whisper in his ear.

"She's empty."

"What do you mean?"

She turned to see if the woman was returning before whispering in his ear again. "She doesn't feel like anything."

He wasn't sure what to make of what she was telling him. Just as he was about to question her further the woman returned with their food.

"Anything else I can get you?"

He flashed his mega-watt grin, "No, we're fine thank you."

The little girl began happily eating her lunch and chatting away. He decided he would leave further questioning until later.

Jack paid the bill and they were heading out when his mobile started ringing.

"Hey Theo. How was rugby?"

"What? Where? I'm on my way." Before the other man could say another word, he pocketed his phone and took the little girl's hand and hurried her along.

"Come on sweetie, we need to go."

"What's wrong Jack?"

He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Nothing. We just need to meet Theo at the hospital."

He got her situated in her booster seat before speeding towards the hospital in the SUV. The little girl sat without saying a word on the drive, clutching Gordy to her chest. She could tell that Jack was scared about something and that made her scared.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

The SUV screeched into the parking lot. Jack got Ruby out as quickly as he could. He scooped her up and carried her with him as he hurried into the A & E. Theo and Rhys were sitting in the waiting area.

Jack rushed towards them. "Where is he?"

Theo could see how agitated Jack seemed. "Calm down Jack. He's fine. It wasn't serious."

Jack repeated himself, "Where. Is. He?"

The other man pointed to a room. Jack spun around heading to the door. By this time Ruby had tears streaming down her face, not knowing what was happening. He pushed through the door to see Ianto sitting on the edge of the examining table.

"Ianto!" Ruby sobbed. She wriggled out of Jack's arms and ran over to the younger man who looked somewhat shocked to see them.

He picked the little girl up trying to sooth her. "Hey, hey. What's the matter?"

Between gasps she managed to get out, "Jack was scared and that made me scared. Are you okay?"

He looked up at the older man who had moved in and placed his hand on his lover's shoulder. He could see the concern in Jack's face and turned back to the little girl.

"I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. He finally had to reach up to pull her arms down gently.

"Why don't you go wait with Theo and Rhys while Jack and I speak with the doctor?"

Wiping her face across her sleeve she nodded and jumped down. When she got to the door, she stopped and turned around.

"I love you Ianto."

"I love you too."

This time it was Jack that wrapped Ianto in a hug. When it appeared that Jack wasn't going to let go any time soon, Ianto spoke.

"Jack. I'm fine. It's just a small cut and bump on the head."

He pulled back and ghosted his fingers over the stitches in the younger man's forehead. His fingers followed down the side of his face, lifting his chin. He leaned in to kiss him softly but it quickly became desperate as if the younger man would vanish if he released him. They finally broke apart when breathing became an issue.

The door swung open and the doctor came in. Jack recognized her as the same doctor he had dealt with when Systo was in the car accident.

"Ah, Captain Harkness."

His face lit and the sparkle returned to his eye.

"You remember me."

"Yes. You _are_ a little hard to forget."

It was time for Ianto to once again roll his eyes although the woman's tone didn't really indicate if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she remembered Jack.

"So, Mr. Jones has a mild concussion, nothing too serious. If he becomes confused, the headache intensifies or he begins vomiting, bring him back in. Otherwise, he just needs to get some rest, no strenuous activity. When showering, keep the head wound covered and dry. The stitches can come out in 10 days. Any questions?"

"No. Thank you doctor."

When the doctor left the room, Ianto spoke, "Jack, you scared Ruby. You have to be careful with her. You know she soaks up the feelings of those around her."

Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "I know. I was so worried though. It wasn't just a little bump on the head, you were unconscious!"

"Well if Rhys could throw better I wouldn't have had to dive for the ball. Besides, this was nothing compared to what we do every day."

"Maybe that's why it bothered me so much. I know how much danger we are in most of the time and to think it could be something so simple that could take you away got to me."

Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack. "It's going to take a lot more than busting my head open on a rock to get rid of me."

"I love you Ianto Jones."

"I love you too."


	17. CH 15 Orphans

CHAPTER 15 – Orphans

"Okay Ruby, you and I have to take care of Ianto. The doctor said he needed to rest so we are going to wait on him hand and foot."

"What's wrong with his hand and foot? I thought he hit his head."

Jack chuckled. "It's an expression. It just means we are going to take good care of him."

"Oh. Okay!"

The immortal looked at Ianto. "The first thing we are going to do is get you in the shower. Do you always get this muddy?"

Giving a half smile and a shrug, he responded, "Its part of the fun."

Jack went and started the shower before returning to place a bandage over the stitches in his forehead. Normally Jack would "help" him with his shower, but with Ruby there, Ianto would just have to shower alone.

Whilst the injured man showered, the immortal and the little girl decided pizza would be an excellent choice for dinner and called for delivery.

Recalling that all of Ruby's things from the flat were still in the SUV, he suggested they unload whilst they wait for the pizza to arrive. It just took a couple of trips to bring all of the boxes to the guest room.

"You can unpack and get things sorted tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Am I going to stay here and live with Ianto forever?"

They hadn't really had any discussion regarding a long term solution. Initially Jack was just going to have the girl stay with Ianto until more permanent arrangements could be made. He had thought he would contact Sarah Jane Smith to see if she might be able to take the child because he knew Ruby's psychokinetic abilities wouldn't be an issue for Sarah Jane. However, it had only been a week and he was already becoming very attached to the girl and he knew Ianto was as well.

"I don't know sweetie. Ianto and I need to talk about things. Do you think you would like to stay?"

She was clutching Gordy to her chest and looking down at her boots. "Don't you want me to stay?"

He immediately realized how scared and insecure and alone the child must feel. He gathered her up into a hug. "Oh sweetie. Of course we want you to stay. We love you. Its just that with our job we aren't home a lot and it might be better for you to have a regular family to stay with."

Her lip started quivering as she spoke. "I don't want a regular family, I want you."

He squeezed her a little tighter, kissing the top of her head. The door buzzer broke the melancholy of the moment.

"Pizza!" She broke away and followed Jack to the door.

Ianto exited the bedroom to see the other man carrying two boxes to the kitchen.

"We got pizza Ianto! Come on, its time to eat."

The trio went to the kitchen. The younger man started to get some plates but was cut off by his lover.

"Nope. You sit down. _We_ are waiting on _you_."

He pulled the chair out for Ianto to sit. He grabbed the plates, a couple of beers and a juice box for Ruby.

Once they were all set with their food, Ruby began.

"I love pizza! I like when the cheese pulls off in a big, long string and hangs down on your chin." And hers did exactly that when she took her first bite. She grabbed the end of the string and pulled it up in front of her and then gobbled it down before she started giggling.

They continued to eat and talk and laugh. When they were done, Jack got up and started clearing the table.

"Okay you two, why don't you go pick a DVD to watch and I'll finish up here."

The little blond grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him into the lounge.

"Do you want to watch one of mine? Me and Jack went and got my stuff today."

"I would love to watch one of yours. You pick."

She scampered down the hall to get the DVD. She came running back with two in her hands.

"Okay, _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or _Despicable Me_?"

"How about _Despicable Me_. I don't think I've seen that one."

They settled onto the settee; Jack's arm around Ianto, Ianto's head on Jack's shoulder and the tiny girl lying across their laps.

By the time the film concluded, the little blond was sound asleep. The two men just sat quietly, enjoying being together. The Welshman pushed the little girl's hair from her face as he watched her sleep.

Jack broke the silence.

"Who picked the film?"

"Ruby gave me a choice of two. Why?"

"Oh, it's just kind of interesting that it was about some little orphan girls being adopted by an unlikely man. She asked me earlier tonight if she was going to stay here forever."

The younger man anxiously looked up at Jack.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I didn't know. That we hadn't worked things out yet. That maybe it would be better for her to be with a regular family."

"Hmmm."

"You know what she said?"

The younger man shook his head.

"She said she didn't want a regular family, she wanted to stay here."

Ianto felt his heart skip. It had been less than a week, but that little girl had wrapped him around her little finger. He was so enjoying being a "father." He had kind of given up on the idea of having kids when he fell in love with Jack. He hadn't actually felt like he was giving anything up, because he would do anything to be with Jack and having kids wasn't something he would have thought would happen. But here they were, with a little girl that needed a home.

"And what do you think?" He asked the older man.

"I have watched you with her this week and you are amazing. It's like you were meant to be a father. You are so natural with her, you just seem to know what to do and she certainly loves you. After watching you with her that first day at the hub I had decided that I had to find some way to get you to leave Torchwood and me because you deserve to have a family, kids, something better than me."

"Jack..."

The older man didn't let him continue.

"I know. What you do is not my decision. Believe it or not Gwen is the one that set me right, reminded me that you should have some say since it is your life. I did plan on talking to you about it, but apparently I wasn't fast enough for her." He smiled and looked to the sleeping child in his lap.

Ianto let out a little laugh.

"She has managed to come in and turn things upside down. But it isn't just my decision. It's _our_ decision. I don't want this without _you_, Jack."

"Ianto, there's so much that you don't know about me. Did you know that I have a daughter and a grandson that have little to do with me?"

"No, but that's not what this is about. I will never know everything about your past Jack. I know that. That's not what's important to me. I love YOU, Jack. What I know, what I don't, that's all part of who you are to me. I know you have had to make some decisions that may not have been popular but you made the decisions that no one else would or could. Even if it may not be the decision I would have made you actually stepped up and took action. How can I hold anything against you that you did for the greater good? Stop feeling like you could never deserve love because of something you've done in the past. I love you now and I need you to let me."

Jack lifted his hand and cupped his Welshman's cheek.

"You are an amazing man, Ianto Jones."

"You just figured that out?"

It was Jack's turn to laugh.

After taking Ruby to the guest room he returned to Ianto. He put his hand out for the younger man.

"Come on. You need to relax."

He led the younger man to the bedroom. The room was lit with the flicker of dozens of candles. Jack gently undressed his lover and moved him to the bed, lying him down on his stomach. He stripped down to his boxers. He pulled a small bottle from the night stand and opened the lid and poured some of the oil into his hands. Rubbing them together to warm the oil, he began massaging the warm liquid into the Welshman's tired muscles.

"Mmmmm. That feels amazing."

The combination of his lover's ministrations and the smell of the mint eucalyptus oil made him feel boneless. Jack continued massaging his neck, shoulders and down each arm, occasionally pressing a kiss to the place his hands had left.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I do want to know about your daughter."

The immortal leaned in and nuzzled his lover's neck.

"We can talk about that later, right now is just about you."

He continued kissing and massaging the younger man. He worked his way down his body, finally reaching his feet. He lifted each foot, rubbing his thumbs into the arch. Slipping his hand under Ianto's hip, he turned him onto his back. Jack slowly massaged up his calves and thighs, his hips and up his chest. He peppered kisses up his neck and jaw, finally meeting his lips.

Jack lay down, pulling Ianto into his chest. He nuzzled into the younger man's hair, taking in his scent, running his fingers up and down his arm. Before long, the Welshman's breathing had slowed as he drifted off.

In that moment, the immortal wondered why he had resisted this for so long. Nothing had ever felt more right than being with Ianto. He was determined to make the most of the time he would have with the younger man, however long it was.


	18. CH 16 Buttercups

CHAPTER 16 - Buttercups

Jack let the young Welshman have a lie-in whilst he attended to the little blond. He prepared them breakfast and listened to the little girl talk. She went from topic to topic seemingly without taking a breath. He could see how Ianto had become enamoured with her. She was energetic and happy and absolutely adorable.

"Good morning." The younger man greeted them and headed straight to prepare the coffee.

"Hi Ianto! Do you feel better? Your boo-boo doesn't look so good."

The immortal looked at the wound on his lover's forehead. It looked more black and blue then it had the day before but the swelling had gone down some. The younger man reached up and ran his fingers over the stitches. It was a little tender but nothing more.

"Ruby, why don't you get cleaned up and get dressed." The older man instructed the little girl as he got up and went to stand beside his lover. He pulled the younger man in for a kiss.

"Thank you for letting me sleep."

"I don't want you doing anything today. The doctor said to take it easy and rest. I will take care of everything. Ready for something to eat?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Jack dished up his breakfast and sat down at the table with him.

"So _Tonto_, do you have some issues with the Doctor?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said the Welshman, but a small smile curled up the corner of his mouth to indicate he knew exactly what he was talking about. He continued, "If you have an issue with the stories I tell, I guess you will have to come up with some of your own."

The little blond returned to the kitchen wearing a blue dress with brown tights and her red boots.

"Okay. I'm all dressed!"

"Great! We are going to let Ianto rest again today and get him _anything_ he wants." The last part of his statement he directed at the younger man with a raised eyebrow and a bit of a lecherous grin.

pdpdpddpdpdpdpdpd

They didn't really do much, just watched some DVD's and hung out. Jack's mobile started ringing.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hey Theo."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Hanging up the phone, he turned to his companions, "I need to go with Theo to check out something he picked up on the police scanners. I shouldn't be gone too long. Will you guys be okay?"

He kissed the little girl on the top of her head and placed one on his Ianto's lips.

"We'll be fine. Be careful."

pdpdpdpdpdpdpd

Jack stepped into the flat and was nearly knocked over by Ruby and Ianto whirring by. Ruby came running back around the settee. Jack looked at the two with amusement, noting the towels they had tied around their necks.

"Hi Jack! Me and Ianto are playing Powerpuff Girls. We're superheroes. Gordy is Blossom, I'm Bubbles and Ianto is Buttercup."

Jack's grin split his face and arched his brow. The look on his face let his lover know that he wasn't going to let that one go.

He held up the bags in his hands and headed towards the kitchen. "Well I hope you and Buttercup are hungry because I brought Chinese. Why don't you go get cleaned up."

Ruby skipped down the hall and Ianto followed the immortal into the kitchen. Putting the food down on the table Jack leaned in and gave him a kiss. Pulling back slightly he said, "You want to get some plates, Buttercup?" Ianto proceeded to roll his eyes as he stepped away to get the plates.

As he placed the four plates on the table, Ruby came bounding in with Gordy in tow. Jack was about to ask who the forth plate was for when she sat the furry monkey in front of it.

"So what's a Powerpuff Girl?"

That was all it took to get the little girl started. "They are girls that have superpowers because the Professor gave them chemical X and sugar and spice and everything nice. They have to help the Mayor save the town and fight giant monsters and bad guys. The worst is Mojo Jojo. He's a bad monkey. One time they had to fight off robot puppies. Then there is this really mean girl named Princess Morbucks that is always bugging them….."

She continued to talk around mouthfuls of Szechuan beef, leaving no room for anyone else to get a word in. But it wasn't her that the older man was watching. His attention had been captured watching the way Ianto was looking at the little girl with an adoring smile and seemingly taking in every word she said. God he loved that man!

"…..and then Blossom lost her front tooth. Do you want to watch the DVD with me?"

"First, the dishes need to be washed up and _someone_ needs to take a bath," Ianto said looking at the little girl.

Jack stood up and started to clear the table. "I'll tell you what. I will wash up in here and Ianto can help you with your bath."

Ruby jumped down from the table and headed down the hall. Before Ianto could get out of the kitchen Jack caught him by the wrist and pulled him in to his chest. His other hand made its way to the back of the younger man's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't just a kiss. It lingered and was filled with emotion. When they finally broke for air a soft moan escaped Ianto's lips.

"I hope you are prepared to follow up on that later." He pulled away and headed down the hall after the excitable girl.

After finishing the dishes, Jack went to the bathroom. As he came to the door he heard Ruby giggling wildly and saw Ianto sitting on the side of the bath with a beard of bubbles hanging from his chin.

"You two are having entirely too much fun. But if we're going to watch that DVD we better get to it."

Wiping the bubbles from his chin, Ianto blew them at Jack, hitting him right in the nose. That set the giggles off again, Ruby hiding her mouth behind her hand.

Rubbing his hand over his nose Jack broke out in a smile that could only be described as devious. The next thing Ianto knew he was lying fully clothed in the bath, water sloshing over the side. A complete hush fell over the room. Ianto looked from Jack to Ruby and back again before they all broke out in hysterics.

When they finally calmed down, Jack put his hand out to pull Ianto up. Grabbing a towel, the younger man headed to his bedroom shouting over his shoulder, "You'll get yours Harkness!"

"Promises, promises!"

Jack and Ruby continued to laugh as he gathered her up in a towel and they went to the guest room. She went about getting her pyjamas on while he collected up the dirty clothes, dropping them in the bin.

They all made their way to the lounge. The two men sat down on the settee as Ruby went over to the machine to put the DVD in. Before Jack had a chance to pull Ianto closer to him, the little blond bundle of energy jumped up on the settee and wriggled herself in between them, clutching Gordy to her chest.

"Oh, this is one of my favourites. This blowfish monster comes to town and they have to…"

As the girl started rambling the two men looked over her head at one another. Jack slid his arm across the back of the settee, gently circling his fingers in the hair at the nape of his Welshman's neck. Their eyes held promises of what was to come.


	19. CH 16A

CHAPTER 16A

**WARNING: Slash/graphic sex, language. The smut fits here in the story but it is not necessary to read it to understand the rest of the story.**

Ianto had stripped off his shirt and was toeing off his shoes when Jack came up behind him, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around. As lips caught in desperate kisses he pushed him towards the bed until they fell over, Jack landing on top. Their hands were moving and exploring as if they couldn't find what they were searching for. Nipping and biting up Ianto's neck, Jack whispered with a throaty breath, "Do you know what you do to me?"

In response Ianto quickly flipped them over, straddling the other man's hips and looking down with a lecherous grin. "I know what I'm_ going_ to do to you."

Grinding his hips into Jack's he leaned down trying to work the buttons of Jack's shirt open. After pushing the shirt off his shoulders he jumped to his feet, quickly dropping his pants. Jack pulled his t-shirt over his head and Ianto went in, pulling Jack's pants off in one fell swoop.

In an instant Ianto was straddling Jack again. He leaned in, licking and biting Jack's neck. The older man's hands wrapped around his lover's neck; threading through the hair at the nap of his neck. The Welshman whispered in his ear, "I'm going to lick you and suck you until you are begging me to let you come. But before I let you come, I'm going to ride you into oblivion."

Jack's breath hitched in his throat listening to his lover's words. He couldn't help but thrust his hips into the other man's. Ianto's hand trailed down Jack's chest, nails dragging across his nipple. His fingers rolled the pebble between them. Moving his mouth to Jack's he thrust his tongue inside, demanding domination. When he pulled his mouth away he gave the nub a hard pinch causing Jack's cock to jump. He kissed his way down the immortal's chest, pausing on the stiff nub to sooth it with his tongue before moving down to the engorged cock. He roughly grabbed the base, running his tongue up the thick vein on the underside. His other hand reached down to cup the other man's balls. Running his tongue over the slit, delighting in the taste, he swallowed the length down as far as he could, causing a gasp to escape Jack's throat. His mouth worked the shaft in earnest, causing the most delicious sounds to come from his lover's lips. Without removing his mouth, he reached across the bed to grab the tube of lube that lay beside them.

Coating his fingers, he slid them between the immortal's legs to run across his opening. A finger breached the hole, pumping in and out. He quickly inserted a second finger, never stopping the movements of his mouth over the shaft. He wasn't sure Jack would last as he inserted a third finger, curling them forward to hit his prostate. He squeezed the hand around the base tighter causing his lover to buck up into his throat while pushing down against his fingers at the same time.

"Fuck. Ianto please..."

He loved the fact that he could make Jack beg. His own arousal was hard as stone. He pulled his fingers out as he released Jack's cock with a "pop." His lover whimpered at the loss of contact. Rising up on his knees he looked down at the desperate look on his Jack's face. He reached down and slowly started stroking himself as Jack's hands clenched onto his thighs. Reaching again to grab the lube, he coated his unoccupied hand. He lifted his knee, placing his foot beside Jack's hip. Taking the slick digits, he reached between his legs and slid one in, continuing to stoke himself with the other hand. The immortal's breathing was growing rough watching his lover fuck himself on his fingers. After preparing himself, he leaned forward catching Jack's mouth with his own, biting his lip as he pulled away. He grabbed his lover's weeping cock and sank down on it with a gasp. The feel of his lover filling him was too much. He could no longer tease Jack, his own need being too great. He rode Jack at a punishing rate, stroking himself in time. Jack wrapped his hand around Ianto's, pulling as his seed spilled over their hands. He brought Ianto's hand to his mouth, sucking his covered fingers into his mouth. Tasting his lover was all he needed to reach his own release, arching up into the younger man.

Rolling onto his side, he struggled to regain his breath. After a few moments, Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him close.

"Christ. Are you sure you haven't had any other male lovers?"

"I guess I had a good instructor." He leaned up and kissed the older man then laid his head on his chest.


	20. CH 17 Rainbows and Sparkles

CHAPTER 17 – Rainbows and Sparkles

The next few days at work were pretty routine. They had determined that the giant butterflies were no threat and could be released. Jack thought they should drive them out to the country for release. Ianto thought Ruby might like to go along to release them so he suggested that the three of them go together and take some lunch with them. He and Ruby went down to the vaults to get them ready to go. While Ianto was readying the cartons to transport them, the little blond was talking to them.

"I think they are going to be happy to fly around. Rainbow seems really excited."

"Rainbow?" questioned Ianto.

"Yes. I named them. They are Rainbow, Sparkle, Pickle, Flower and Tom."

"So, four girls and a boy?"

The little girl started to giggle.

"No silly. Three boys and two girls. Sparkle, Rainbow and Tom are boys and Pickle and Flower are girls."

"Of course. Okay, I need to get them loaded up."

The cartons were secured in the SUV and the three started their drive. The little blond talked the entire time. Jack drove several miles out of the city. He made some turns off the beaten path, down a quiet country road. He pulled the SUV over and the two men got out. Jack helped Ruby out and Ianto started to take out the containers. When they were all out, the little girl started bouncing on her toes.

"Can I let them out?"

"Sure. Just pull this panel towards you and they should be able to fly up and out."

The child did as instructed and the butterflies did indeed take flight. The little girl started chasing after them in the meadow. They would circle around and fly behind her before peeling off to make another circle, as if they were playing a game with her. Jack and Ianto grabbed their lunch and a blanket and spread out under a nearby tree. Jack was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, looking up at the clouds in the sky. Ianto was lying on his side, propped up on an elbow with his other arm stretched out across Jack's stomach. He was watching the little girl having fun with the butterflies.

Jack looked at his young lover.

"If we are going to be dads, I guess we better get to work on getting that nanny."

Ianto looked at Jack with hope and expectation in his eyes.

"Do you really want to do this? I don't know if this is the right thing for her."

"What do you mean? What's not right about it?"

"We don't know how long we will be here for her. With this job I probably don't have many years left and I don't ever know if you are going to go off again, so how can we put her in that position?"

Jack rolled onto his side to face the younger man.

"Ianto, I'm not going to leave. Not you or Ruby."

"And if your doctor shows up?"

"Then we have a nice visit with him and send him on his way. What do I need to do to make you believe me?"

"I don't know Jack. You can't go taking off without explanations whenever the mood strikes you."

"No taking off. Easy." Jack responded as if checking things off of a list.

"And you would have to stay with us at the flat, not the hub."

"No problem."

"Jack, I'm being serious. I need to know that you are committed to a relationship with me and to being there for Ruby as long as she needs you."

"I'm serious too Ianto."

Ianto felt a little apprehensive as he looked into Jack's eyes. "And Jack, I need it to be only me."

"Ianto, it's been only you since I came back from being with the Doctor. When I said I came back for you, it was _you_ specifically that I meant. I want this Ianto. I want _you_. I have never needed anyone the way I need you. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I'm not going to leave you again. Being able to have a family with you is more than I could have hoped for. I know I'm not always great with relationships but I am going to do everything I can to make this right. I love you."

Ianto lunged forward to catch Jack's lips in a kiss. The kiss continued and grew more passionate. The immortal's hands circled around his lover, stroking up and down his back and through his hair. The younger man pulled his body closer and was losing himself in Jack's kisses.

"I'm hungry now."

The Welshman pulled away to see the waif standing at the edge of the blanket. He gave Jack one more quick kiss before sitting up.

"Come on then. Let's see what we have."

The three ate lunch and talked, well, Ruby did most of the talking. When she did pause, Ianto took the opportunity to speak.

"Ruby, Jack and I would like it if you would stay with us and be part of our family." As he said it Jack reached over to take his hand.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, YES!" She jumped up and went over to throw hugs around the two men. They all tumbled into a heap laughing.

Ruby fell asleep on the ride back to the hub. Ianto had been thinking over his earlier talk with Jack. He was having a hard time believing that Jack hadn't been with anyone else since his return with the Doctor. He certainly hadn't been with Ianto every night.

"Jack, you really haven't been with anyone else?"

"Ianto, I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"What about all of those nights you went off?" Ianto hated that he was sounding so insecure, but he still was having a hard time believing that he had meant that much to Jack all of this time.

"Ianto, those nights away were usually spent trying to figure things out. I struggled for a long time with myself about letting myself love someone again. For so long I told myself that I wouldn't, but deep down I knew. I had known for a long time even though I wouldn't admit it. From that first night in the park with the weevil I could tell there was something there. I don't even know how to explain it. And it was more than just physical attraction; although you did look hot in those tight jeans." He flashed that trademark smile.

Ianto poked him in the arm. "I understand. I felt the same way. That first night when you shook my hand my whole body hummed. I thought it was just the adrenaline pumping from going after the weevil, but every time I touch you I feel it. It's like nothing I have ever experienced."

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Ianto I love you with everything that I am, you have to believe that."

Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I do."

Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

The following day Ianto made arrangements for the three of them to meet with Cadi. After work they met her at a nearby café. When she arrived Ianto stood up and gave her a hug before making introductions.

She was tall and lean like Andy. She had long, wavy auburn hair, her brow was pierced with two small rings and she had a small diamond in the right side of her nose. There was a tattoo of a red dragon on the back of her left shoulder that was partially visible under her vest top. She wasn't nearly as conservative looking as her brother.

She sat beside Ruby with Ianto and Jack across from them. Ruby wasn't saying anything, just watching her.

"Who's your friend?" Cadi asked Ruby, motioning to the purple fuzz in her lap.

The little girl's face lit up at the question. "This is Gordy. He's a monkey and my friend. He likes to go everywhere with me, otherwise he gets lonely. We've been going to work with Ianto and Jack. I like working but Ianto and Jack said it's not a very good place for a little girl. They have a pterodactyl there and lots of other weird stuff but it's really fun. They said I have to stay with a nanny but I don't know what a nanny is. Are you a nanny?"

"Well, I'm just a regular girl, not really a nanny, but I think it would be fun for you and me to hang out. We could do all kinds of stuff that you don't get to do if you go to work every day like go shopping, to the park, to the library, the carousel…"

"I love the carousel! My favourite horse is Archie but I like Penelope too. I like the ones that go up and down, not like the dragon that you just sit on. My mummy took me to a different carousel once that had different animals on it. My favourite one was the ostrich. Can we go on the carousel every day?"

"Probably not every day, but maybe every week. There are lots of fun things we can to though."

Ianto interrupted the girl's conversation.

"It sounds like you two will get along okay, but Jack and I have to talk about some things with Cadi, okay?"

"Okay." The little girl sat back in her chair while the adults started talking.

"Cadi, Gwen said you've been working in a flower shop. Have you ever worked with kids before?"

"When I was a teenager I used to watch some of the kids in our estate when their parents would go out and sometimes in the summer. I've always gotten on well with kids. I think because I just let them be kids. I mean, I don't let them just do whatever they want, but I don't freak out if they get a little dirty or act goofy, ya know?"

"That's good. Did Ianto tell you that the hours might not be very regular? Sometimes we have things that come up at night, all hours, sometimes longer than a regular days work."

"Yeah, I understand. I've lived with Andy long enough to know that when things happen you can't just leave work behind. That's fine, not a problem."

"And has Andy told you what we do?"

"Well, sort of. I don't think he actually knows, but he's always talking about the weird, spooky stuff you guys deal with. He's not very open minded, so I think some things are more than he wants to deal with. I know there are lots of crazy things that go on. That's what makes life interesting, right?"

"What we deal with is highly confidential so anything you see or hear has to be kept quiet. Do you think that would be a problem?"

"No. People probably wouldn't believe it anyway if it's as strange as Andy says."

Ianto spoke this time, "Ruby is a _very special_ little girl. There are things that might be a little hard to believe, but we need someone that will keep her safe no matter what. It might mean that you yourself are in danger sometimes. Are you sure you are up for that?"

"Ianto you know me. I go with the flow. I can adjust to anything. I'm not too concerned about being able to handle things. I mean, how hard can a four year old be?"

Ianto looked to Jack. He gave a nod. The younger man placed a coin on the table in front of him before looking around them to see that no one was paying attention.

"Ruby, I want you to get this coin."

"Okay." She held out her hand in front of her and the coin slid across the table and jumped into her hand.

"Whoa! That was amazing! How did she do that?"

"We can talk about it later. We just need to make sure you can handle things like that."

"Yeah, no problem. But does she do that all of the time?"

"No. At least she shouldn't be doing it all of the time. We haven't really worked all of that out yet."

Ianto looked at Jack, seeking his approval. Jack looked to Cadi. "So, what do you think? Are you in?"

"Yeah. When do you want me to start?"


	21. CH 18 Raindrops

CHAPTER 19 – Raindrops

Jack and Ianto were the only one's left in the hub, finishing up the day's work. Jack was in his office putting an artefact into safe keeping when Ianto came up behind him. He moved in so he was impossibly close but not touching him. He leaned into his neck so Jack could feel his hot, moist breath by his ear and he began speaking in a low whisper.

"Sebon past dannedd afal grawnwin caws sew bresychen. Hafen tatws moron siwgr. Blawd helogan ymenyn creision."

Jack's breathing sped up and his body temperature rose. Ianto slid his arm around Jack's waist and placed his hand over the growing bulge in Jack's pants.

Trying to focus, Jack let out a soft moan before asking, "What are you doing? Not that I mind."

Continuing to whisper, Ianto said, "I'm testing you. You said that I could be reciting my shopping list in Welsh and it would turn you on. That was my shopping list and apparently it works." He emphasised his point by giving a gentle squeeze to the bulge in Jack's pants.

Jack turned around and pulled Ianto into a steamy kiss that was promptly interrupted by the rift activity alarm.

"Urghhh! I guess we will have to continue this later. Let's see what we've got."

"Looks like something electronic, some kind of tech. We should probably go check it out. I'll call Cadi and let her know we are going to be late."

The two men set out for the coordinates of the rift activity. It was already getting dark and had started to rain.

"So was that really your shopping list?"

"Yep. Soap, toothpaste, apples, grapes, cheese, juice, cabbage…"

Jack cut him off before he finished. "Definitely sounds better in Welsh."

They pulled up and got out of the SUV. There was nothing obvious lying around. The only thing they saw were a man and woman standing under the awning of the adjacent building. Jack approached them.

"Excuse me. Have you seen anything unusual around here in the last half hour?"

The two looked at Jack. "No. Not much going on with the rain."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Well, nothing here now. Let's just head home."

"Sounds good to me." The young Welshman got into the passenger side of the SUV. The rain began really beating down as they drove to the flat. They were a few blocks away when someone suddenly appeared in front of the SUV. Jack slammed on the brakes and tried to swerve but was unable to avoid hitting the person. He immediately stopped and he and Ianto jumped out to check on the person lying in the street.

The victim was a young boy. He started to get up before Jack and Ianto got to him.

"Whoa! Hold on. Let's make sure you are okay before you go jumping up."

The boy tried to pull away but let out a bellow as he moved his arm. Ianto gently lifted the boys arm to check the injury. The arm was definitely broken, it had an unnatural dip in the forearm.

"Jack, his arm is broken. We need to get him to the hospital."

"NO! I have to get home. My tad will be mad if I'm late." The boy again tried to pull away.

"Hey, he'll understand. He wouldn't expect you to go home with a broken arm. We are going to take you to the hospital. We will take care of everything."

"No, you don't understand. I have to go home." The young boy was pleading.

Jack and Ianto weren't sure what was going on with the boy, but there was no way they were going to let the boy go.

"Come on. At least let us drive you."

Ianto got in the back seat with the young boy. Jack began driving. The boy was beginning to feel the pain from his injury so he was not paying attention to where they were going. Ianto tried to keep the arm stable to prevent more injury. As they drove Ianto began looking the boy over. In addition to the broken arm, the boy had a black eye, but it didn't look to be from the accident. His pants had a rip at the knee where he had fallen after being hit. He imagined the boy was about thirteen or fourteen years old. He had dark brown hair that hung in loose curls around his face. The boy began shivering, whether from being wet and cold or from shock Ianto wasn't sure. Moments later, Jack pulled into the parking lot at the A & E.

The two men rushed the boy inside. Jack being Jack, he pushed his way through, going on about a "Torchwwod emergency."

"Captain Harkness."

Jack turned to see the doctor addressing him. "Dr. Wijeratne. We have a young man that was hit by a car and has a broken arm."

She led them into a room. "Trouble just seems to follow you doesn't it?"

"It's not always my fault." He gave a coy pout.

"Let's get a temporary splint on this arm while I check you over okay?"

The boy didn't respond.

"What's your name love?"

He finally looked up. "Kai. Kai Thomas."

"Can I get your phone number Kai? I need to call your parents."

"NO! You can't do that!"

The doctor looked to Jack for an explanation but he shrugged.

"Okay, okay. We'll wait to do that. Let's get a look at you though. Does anything besides your arm hurt?"

"No, not really."

"What happened to that eye?"

He hesitated before responding. "Umm, I got into a row with one of my mates at school."

"Okay, I need to take off your shirt so I can check your ribs and breathing."

"No! I'm fine."

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you I just need to check things out."

Jack and Ianto stood to the side, watching the boy's reactions.

The doctor removed his shirt and began checking over his torso. She checked his ribs and breathing. When she moved around to his back, she shot a look at Jack and Ianto.

"Okay. Everything else looks okay but we need to get some x-rays done so we can get that arm set. I'm going to have the tech take you down to radiology." A nurse brought a wheelchair in for the young man. After they had left the room, the doctor let loose on Jack.

"What the hell have you been doing to that boy?"

Jack and Ianto looked at one another before Jack turned back to the doctor. "Other than hitting him with my car an hour ago, I haven't ever even seen him before. I just wanted to make sure to get that arm taken care of. What's going on?"

The doctor sighed and turned to the two men. "I am 99% sure that boy has been suffering abuse for some time. His back had multiple bruises in varying stages of healing and I'll bet the x-rays will show that he has had rib fractures before. Abusers learn to hit where the injuries are not likely to be seen. I'm surprised about the eye. He probably just lost it one day."

"I guess that explains his reaction about telling his father."

"He knows he will probably get more when he gets home. God I hate these cases. I am required to make a report to Children's Services, but too many times the kids are placed back in the home. Especially the older kids. They have been taking it for so long they are used to covering for their abusers and will deny everything. They start to believe that they deserve it and believe they have done something wrong. Whether he wants me to or not, I have to notify his father before I contact Children's Services."

"Are you kidding me? You can't even think about letting that man torture that boy anymore."

"Captain Harkness. There are protocols that we have to follow. I am not going to release him to his father. Children's Services will be the one's to make that decision."

"And you just said that they usually end up back with the abusers. I'm not going to let that happen."

Ianto reached out and placed his hand on Jack's arm.

"Jack. We need to let the professionals handle this. They do what is in the best interest of the child. We can talk to the boy about being truthful and giving them any information they ask for so that he isn't in danger."

Jack sighed. "Fine but I want to talk to the Children's Services people too."

"We can arrange that. Now, we have to get him to tell me his phone number so I can contact his father."

"I'll get it." Ianto pulled out his PDA. "He gave us his address, so I'll just do a reverse search for the number."

He provided the number to the doctor and she left the room. Jack and Ianto sat down to wait.

"How can people hurt kids on purpose? They haven't done anything."

The Welshman wrapped his arm around the immortal. The older man leaned into his shoulder. They sat quietly until the door opened to reveal the boy being pushed back in by the nurse. His arm was in a blue cast.

The two men stood. "Looks like they got you all fixed up. How is it feeling?"

"I can't really feel anything. They shot a bunch of pain killers into it before they set it. The doctor said it would probably start hurting in a couple of hours."

"I think they will give you something for the pain. I'll see to it. I can be very persuasive." Jack gave the boy a grin.

Ianto decided it was time to deal with the inevitable. "Kai, the doctor had to contact your father. He is on his was down here."

The boy blanched when he heard the news. He got very quiet and sat staring at his hands in his lap.

"Kai, I'm not going to let him hurt you. The doctor is going to contact Children's Services. We know what's been happening to you at home. We are going to help."

The boy looked up at Jack. "You can't do anything. There's nothing going on."

"I know it's hard. But it's not okay for him to hurt you."

"You don't know anything about what it's like for me. Why don't you just stay out of it. I want to go home."

Jack started to speak again but Ianto grabbed his arm to silence him. Jack looked at his lover. Instead of speaking, he sat down to wait.


	22. CH 19 Boys

CHAPTER 21 – Boys

The three had been sitting in silence for several minutes when they heard a commotion outside of the room. A man was yelling about something. Jack rose and opened the door to assess the situation. When he did, the man's ranting could be heard clearly.

"Where is he? That little shit. WHERE IS MY SON?"

Dr. Wijeratne approached the man and began speaking to him. He quieted momentarily while she explained what had happened.

"I want to see him."

The doctor led him to the room. The boisterous man pushed his way in and began yelling immediately.

"What the hell have you done now you stupid boy? If you would have been home when you were supposed to be this wouldn't have happened." He crossed the room and slapped the boy on the side of his head.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Jack had the man pinned up against the wall with his arm crushing the man's throat. The man was gasping and flailing under Jack's grip. The immortal leaned in close to his face, getting a good smell of recently ingested alcohol.

"Don't you _ever_ touch him again." Jack threatened through gritted teeth.

The man's face was going from red to purple as he continued to struggle. Ianto placed his hand on the immortal's shoulder.

"Jack. Jack. Let him go."

The older man seemed to come back to himself and he released the belligerent man who slid down the wall to the floor gasping. Jack lifted his hands behind his head and began pacing around the room. Two security guards came bursting through the door. Ianto met them.

"Everything is okay. It's all under control."

The two security guards stood down.

Everyone in the room was looking from person to person to figure out what had just happened. Finally, the man on the floor began shouting to the security guards.

"Get him! He tried to kill me! Son of a bitch! Get him!"

Dr. Wijeratne looked at the security guards and nodded a "no" to them as she stepped towards the bellowing man. "Mr. Thomas calm down. Why don't we go out in the hall to talk."

The man struggled to his feet, grousing, but heading to the door as requested.

The young boy looked up at Jack. "Why did you do that? You don't even know me."

"I told you I wasn't going to let him hurt you any more. What he was doing is not okay. You don't deserve that. No one deserves that."

The doctor opened the door. "Captain Harkness can I see you?"

Jack and Ianto walked to the door. The doctor looked at Kai. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Once in the hall, the doctor began. "The x-rays did show evidence of prior fractures of the ribs just as I thought. Mr. Thomas denies everything of course. He didn't even seem concerned when I told him I was required to contact Children's Services."

"Of course not. He's probably gotten really good at covering himself. He's a monster doctor. You can't let the boy go with him."

"Captain Harkness, there is nothing else I can do. I have to follow procedures and hope that Children's Services do what they can to protect the boy."

Jack sighed. "Give me a few minutes before you make the referral."

"Okay, but.."

"Trust me."

Jack pulled Ianto aside. "Ianto, I can't let that boy go, knowing the torture he is sure to face at the hands of that monster."

"Jack, you can't save everyone. And he's not Gray."

Sometimes Ianto knew him even better than he knew himself. The boy did resemble Gray after all and he was essentially being tortured. He hadn't thought it consciously, but he was pretty sure what Ianto was saying was true on some level. He reached up and cupped the Welshman's cheek.

"You're right, I can't save everyone. I didn't save Gray. But maybe I _can_ save Kai."

Ianto gave a slight nod yes and kissed the older man.

Jack tipped his head so their foreheads were touching. "God I love you."

Jack turned down the hall and went to stand in front of Kai's father. The man started to stand and Jack pushed him back down, leaning in close to his face. Ianto and Dr. Wijeratne couldn't hear what Jack was saying, but Mr. Thomas sure seemed to be getting his message. The immortal stood and walked back down the hall to where Ianto and the doctor were waiting.

"Okay. We got things all sorted. Let's all go talk to Kai."

Ianto and the doctor looked at each other and back to Jack. Mr. Thomas was coming down the hall towards the boy's room. The four adults went inside.

Jack began, "Okay, here's what's going to happen; Mr. Thomas is going to _voluntarily_ give guardianship of Kai to me so that Children's Services don't have to be involved. Kai will go home with us tonight."

"Is that correct Mr. Thomas?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah." He didn't even look up at his son before walking out of the room.

Jack went over to Kai. "We want you to come live with us. We'll keep you safe."

The young boy was a bit overwhelmed. He wasn't really sure what had just happened or why complete strangers would do this for him. He just numbly nodded his head.

"Captain, may I see you please?"

Jack followed the doctor into the hall. "Okay, I don't know how you did that and I probably shouldn't know, but that was really great. You are a very interesting man Captain Harkness."

Jack just gave her his trademark smile.

Inside the room, Ianto was talking to Kai.

"Are you doing okay? Kind of a lot to take in. Jack means it though; we want you to live with us and we will do our best for you."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve it."

Jack came back in the room. "Come on, let's go home."

The three got into the SUV and headed to the flat. It was nearly two in the morning and Cadi was asleep on the settee. Ianto gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey Cadi. Thanks for staying."

"No problem. Who is this?" she questioned looking at Kai.

Jack put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "This is Kai and he is going to live with us."

"Cool. I'm Cadi."

"Hi."

"Don't worry about coming over tomorrow. I think we are just going to stay home. I'll give you a call."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Ianto disappeared down the hall. When he returned he was carrying a blanket, pillow and some pyjamas.

"You will have to sleep on the settee for now. These should work for you until we can go get you some clothes tomorrow. How's the arm feeling?"

"It's starting to hurt a little."

Jack went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and some pills. "Here. These should help."

"If you need anything, knock on our door; it's the first one on the right. The bathroom is the first door on the left. Okay?"

The young boy looked back and forth between the two men. "Thank you."

Jack gave the boy a hug. "Get some sleep."

The two men went to their room. They undressed and slipped into bed. Ianto pulled Jack close, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. The immortal rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"You're a good man Jack Harkness. Dwi'n caru ti Cariad." The younger man kissed the top of his lover's head.

He wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist. "Oooo, I like that. What does it mean?"

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Buttercup."


	23. CH 20 Daddies

CHAPTER 20 – Daddies

When Kai woke up there was a little blond girl holding a fuzzy purple stuffed animal staring at him.

"Who are you?" inquired the girl.

"Kai. Who are you?"

"I'm Ruby and this is Gordy." She thrust the monkey towards the boy's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm, I think I'm going to live here."

"Why?"

The boy was beginning to get annoyed with the series of questions coming from the small girl. "Where's Jack?"

"He's in the kitchen with Ianto. They are eating breakfast. Do you want some breakfast? I already ate. Come on, I'll show you where the kitchen is. I like living here with Jack and Ianto. My mummy went back to the stars so Jack and Ianto made me part of their family. Where is your mummy? Did she go…."

The boy followed the blond as she continued to talk. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying because she just kept talking and talking and talking. He was happy when he saw Jack and Ianto so he could interrupt the annoying girl.

"Hi."

"Good morning Kai. How did you sleep?" asked the immortal.

"Good. Those pills really knocked me out, but my arm is starting to hurt again."

"The doctor said it would hurt for several days. Would you like more of the pain medication?" Ianto rose from the table as he asked the question.

"Yes please."

"How about something to eat too?"

"Yes please."

"So I see you met Ruby. She's been living with us for a couple of months. We love having her with us." The little girl climbed into Jack's lap as he spoke.

"Jack and Ianto are good daddies." She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck in a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Ianto brought a plate over to the young boy. "We'll go shopping today to get you some clothes and other necessities. Anywhere specific you want to go?"

"Whatever you think is best."

"Kai, its okay to speak up for what you want. Nothing's going to happen to you here. We want you to feel comfortable, to talk to us about things. I know being with virtual strangers, in a strange house must be hard but we want you here. Just like we want Ruby here." Jack gave the little blond a squeeze as he said it with a big smile.

"Okay."

They finished up and the kids went to clean up. The immortal slipped his arms around his lover's waist and kissed his neck. The Welshman turned and kissed his lover back.

"It might be better if just you and Kai went shopping together. It might be a little less overwhelming for him."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Besides, you wouldn't have the slightest idea where to take him," the younger man grinned as he made the statement.

"Well, there are some things that you are better at and some things that I am better at. Shopping isn't really one of my 'things'."

"Yeah, well maybe you can show me one of the 'things' you are better at later." The young Welshman began kissing the immortal again. Kai and Ruby returned to the kitchen.

"Are they always like that?" whispered the boy.

"Like what?" the little girl queried, not comprehending what he was talking about.

"All kissy and stuff."

"Oh yes! They love each other!"

The two men pulled apart hearing the children's conversation but Jack kept one arm around Ianto's waist. "So is everyone ready? Ruby, you and I are going to hang out together while Ianto and Kai go shopping to get Kai some new clothes."

"Okay! Can we play Powerpuff Girls?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think I would be as good of a Buttercup as Ianto." Jack gave his lover a squeeze while flashing a grin.

"That's okay. You can be Blossom!" suggested the little girl.

It was Ianto's turn to grin. "Yes Jack, I think you would make a brilliant Blossom." He gave Jack a swat on the backside as he headed out of the kitchen. "Let's go Kai. Blossom and Ruby need to save the world."

"I'm Bubbles not Ruby!" shouted the little blond as Ianto and Kai exited the flat.

There was no conversation as Ianto and Kai drove to the arcade. Ianto was never big on small talk and Kai was still trying to get a grasp on his situation. After parking in the car park the two entered the bustling arcade.

"Okay, some things will be easy; socks, boxers, t-shirts. But you are going to have to let me know what you like for shoes, trousers and tops. You probably need some school uniforms too, right? I guess for now you will stay at the same school, at least until things are a little more settled."

They made their way through the shops, Kai selecting what he needed. The young boy began to relax as they went along, opening up more as the day progressed. Ianto didn't want to pressure him so he kept the conversation light, asking about his interests, hobbies and friends. Before they knew it, it was lunch time.

"Let's take these packages to the car, then we can get some lunch. What do you feel like?"

"How about pizza?"

"Excellent choice."

After carting the packages to the car they found a pizza place. They continued chatting as they waited for their lunch. Ianto had learned a lot about his young companion during their outing. He could tell the boy was intelligent but maybe a little socially delayed; which only made sense considering his home life. Although he spoke of a few friends, it sounded as if most of his time had been spent alone, at home with his father. Ianto had already surmised that his father was an alcoholic as well as being abusive. From what he gathered, the boy had pretty much been taking care of himself for some time, his father not capable of dealing with the responsibilities of parenting. He discovered that the boy was very into gaming and loved to watch rugby.

"I play some rugby a couple of times a month with some friends. You should come out next time we play. There are probably some youth leagues you could get into if you wanted."

"I'm not really good at playing. I just like to watch."

"Oh, it's just for fun. I think you might like it."

"Am I ever going to see my tad again?"

Ianto was a little surprised by the abrupt change of topic, but didn't let on to the boy. "Well, that's up to you. If you want to see him, that's what we will do. We don't want to keep you away from your tad, we just want you to be safe. Your tad needs some help to deal with some things. Jack and I will do whatever we can to help him if that's what he wants but we can't make him do something he doesn't want to do or isn't ready to do. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But he's my tad, ya know? I can't imagine not ever seeing him."

"Again, if you want to see him, that's what we will do but I don't think we need to make any definite decisions right away. Maybe take things slow until he's ready to do things right. Whatever you decide, we will support you as long as you aren't in any danger. But Kai, Jack and I want you to stay and be part of our family if you want to."

Ianto could see the boy's eyes welling up with emotion. He didn't want to push the boy beyond his comfort zone so he changed the subject. "So what do you say we go find you some trainers and school shoes?"

The young boy pulled his arm across his eyes as he stood from the table. "Sounds good."

After a successful shopping trip they returned to the flat to find Jack and Ruby laying on the settee sound asleep.

"I guess saving the world was too much for them. Come on." Ianto led Kai to Ruby's bedroom.

"You are going to have to keep your clothes in here for now. There is plenty of room in the wardrobe for your things as well as Ruby's."

When they returned to the living room Jack and Ruby were awake.

Ianto leaned down to give Jack a kiss. "So Blossom, how was saving the world?"

"Fantastic! We must have saved the world five times, right Ruby? Did you guys have success?"

"I think we did pretty well, right Kai?"

"Yeah. Thank you for everything."


	24. Ch 21 Family

CHAPTER 21 - Family

The next couple of weeks the new family settled in, figuring out their place and becoming comfortable with one another. Of course there had been bumps in the road, but that was normal.

Kai had pitched a fit about having a nanny, insisting that he didn't need anyone to look after him. Ianto tried to explain to him that the nanny was there more for Ruby than anything, even though he and Jack wanted her there for Kai's benefit as well. Kai challenged him saying he could look after Ruby; after all, he had been looking after himself more or less for years. Ianto agreed that yes, he was definitely capable of it, but he and Jack didn't think it would be fair to make Kai look after Ruby; they wanted Kai to be able to do his own things sometimes and looking after Ruby all of the time wouldn't allow it. Ianto additionally reasoned that when school was in session there wouldn't be anyone to look after her whilst he was there. Kai finally accepted Ianto's explanation and had actually developed a good relationship with Cadi. He seemed to open up to her more than anyone. They weren't sure if it was the fact that she was younger or her personality or that she was a woman and he hadn't had a female influence or mother figure for so long, but whatever the reason they were glad for the bond that had developed.

Another bump in the road had come with Kai learning more about the strange world of Torchwood. Of course Jack and Ianto tried to limit what Kai and Ruby knew about Torchwood to keep them safe, but there were some things that they couldn't keep hidden. They hadn't been as concerned with Ruby since she herself was part of the "strange" and being so young she was accepting of so much, but it was a little harder sell to Kai.

One of his big lessons came from Ruby. Jack and Ianto were in the kitchen preparing a meal and the two children were in the lounge. Jack could hear the two arguing about something but wanted to let them work through it themselves. In the lounge, Kai held Gordy above his head and taunted Ruby. In a high voice he teased, "Oh, help me Ruby! Kai's going to tear my arms off! Oh help!"

Ruby stood in front of him jumping up and down trying to grab the monkey, yelling, "Give it to me!"

Kai continued to tease and taunt until Ruby decided she was mad. She stood in front of him with her arms hanging down to her sides, hands balled into fists. Her brow pulled into an angry frown and she gritted her teeth. And as quick as that, Kai went sailing across the room and slammed into the wall. Ianto and Jack rushed from the kitchen after hearing a big thud and a scream from Kai. Entering the lounge they found Kai slumped against the wall looking befuddled with the stuffed monkey lying beside him. Ruby stood with her hands still balled into fists with tears streaming down her checks.

"What the hell was that? Is she a witch?" Kai was visibly shaking.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other. "I'll take Ruby, you take Kai."

Ianto nodded his head in agreement and guided Kai over to the settee. Jack picked Ruby up and took her down the hall.

In the bedroom Jack sat the crying little girl on his knee. He cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Do you want to tell me what happened in there?"

Through her hiccupped breaths she tried to talk, "I didn't mean to hurt him. I don't even know how it happened. I was just so mad 'cause he had Gordy and was being mean. I just wanted him to give Gordy back. I'm sorry." She continued to sputter and cry.

Jack squeezed her into a hug. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt him. I guess it's my fault because we haven't talked about things yet. You know that you are a very special little girl right?"

The little blond nodded.

"You are different than everyone else here. You have a very special gift. But you have to learn how to control it. Now, you know how it feels when you make things move that you want, right? When you do that you know what you want to do and you are thinking about it. Sometimes when we get really angry or upset about something, we have a difficult time thinking about things right. So what you have to do is practice thinking things through even when you are angry or upset. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, I think we can. If we see that you are angry or sad about something, we will try to talk to you about how it feels so you can understand what's going on inside of you. Then you will be able to feel when something like that is going to happen. But you have to remember that you are very special and other people can't do what you can do so you have to be very careful when you do anything. Even if it's just having something move to your hand, you have to be careful of when and where you do it. There might be some bad people out there that would want to know more about what you do and how you do it and it could put you in danger. We just want you to be safe and happy okay?"

The little girl nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Now, I think you need to go apologize to Kai."

pdpdpdpdpdpd

In the lounge, Kai started, "Is she some kind of freak? How did she make me fly across the room?"

"Hey! You are _not_ going to say things like that about her. First of all, if you hadn't been teasing her, this wouldn't have happened. Second, she is a very special little girl. We have told you a little about our work and some of the unusual things we deal with. Well, Ruby is one of them. She is not human like you and me. Her mother was from another planet and another time. She was pregnant when she came here and Ruby was born here. They are empathic and have psychokinetic abilities." Ianto paused to give Kai a chance to absorb the little bit he had told him. He didn't even want to get started with telling him about Jack; that would definitely wait for another time.

"Another planet? Another time?"

"Yes. There are so many things out there that most people don't know about but we deal with every day. I know it seems hard to believe, but it explains so many things. You were thrown across the room, weren't you? Yeah, so you can see that it does happen."

"Wow. So she's an alien?"

"Well, technically she is, but to us she is just part of our family. What she is and what we know has to be kept very quiet. If people found out about Ruby or some of the other things, it could put her, you, all of us in danger. Do you understand that? You can't tell anyone about these special things."

"Okay. I won't tell anyone, but can you show me other aliens and stuff?"

"That's just it; the more you know, the more danger you are in. We want to keep you and Ruby safe so we try and keep it all away from you."

"I guess I understand. So when Ruby said you have a pterodactyl she wasn't making it up?"

"No, she wasn't making it up. Now, I think you need to apologize to Ruby."

Jack and Ruby came into the lounge. Ruby walked over to Kai and stood in front of him with her head down. "I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean to do it."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been teasing you."

"All right! Group hug!" Jack wrapped his arms around the children and pulled Ianto in.

They all started laughing and fell onto the settee.

Considering the craziness that they all came from, it was pretty amazing how easily and naturally everything came together for them as a group.


	25. CH 22 Prezzies

CHAPTER 22 – Prezzies

"Jack, that's the third time you've changed your shirt."

"I just want to look nice for your family."

"You always look nice. You could be wearing a burlap sack and still look amazing. Here, wear this one." The younger man held out a light blue shirt. The older man took the shirt and put it on.

"Are you sure?"

"Jack, don't worry. They are not going to care what you are wearing. But maybe you could dial it back just a bit. You know, be a little less….Jack."

"What does that mean?"

"They are just regular people. They aren't used to dealing with intergalactic time travellers. You can be bigger than life and some people aren't ready for that." The Welshman grabbed his lover by the waist and pulled him close. "I don't want them to be too jealous of what I've got."

He leaned into Jack for a kiss. As usual with the two of them, things started to become heated rather quickly. There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"When are we going to go?" Kai sounded exasperated.

The two men pulled apart with a laugh.

"I guess it's a good thing that we have someone to keep us on track."

"We better get going. I love you Cariad." Ianto gave Jack a quick kiss before leaving the room.

They piled into the SUV and headed out.

"How long do we have to stay there?"

"Kai, can we at least get there before you are asking to leave? You might find that you enjoy yourself."

"They aren't going to want me there. They don't even know me. Why would they care if I leave?"

"Kai, we want you there. You are part of our family now. _They_ are your family. I haven't met them yet either, but they are important to me because they are important to Ianto. Do you understand that?"

The young boy hesitated before responding. "Yeah, I guess."

Ianto spoke up this time. "Kai we love you. They will love you too. It's called unconditional love. That's what families are about. We don't always like some of the things others do, but we will always love each other. Jack does things that piss me off all of the time but I still love him, that won't change."

"My tad doesn't love me."

"You know what, I'm sure he does love you. He just doesn't know how to show it. He has a lot of other troubles and issues that make it hard for him to show you but I have no doubt he loves you. How about you, I know he did a lot of really bad things to you, but you still love him don't you?"

"Yeah. He's my tad."

"Exactly. So give 'em a chance, okay?"

"Okay."

Jack reached over and squeezed Ianto's hand.

They pulled up in front of the modest estate home. Despite his reassurances to his companions, Ianto was actually very anxious about their visit. He loved his sister and her family but he had never been much with sharing every aspect of his life with others. But she had invited them for David's birthday and he knew he should introduce his new family sooner rather than later. Ruby was the only one that really seemed excited to be there.

"Can I carry the present?" She was bouncing on her toes.

"Sure."

Rhiannon greeted them at the door.

"Ianto!" She pulled her brother into a hug.

"Hi Rhi."

"Well, who have we got?" She questioned motioning to Jack, Kai and Ruby.

"Rhiannon, this is Jack, Kai and Ruby. This is Rhiannon."

Jack gave her his trademark smile. "Nice to meet you."

Ruby stuck the gift she was carrying out in front of herself. "Hi! This is for David."

"Hi and thank you. You can take it to him out back."

Kai stood looking down at his shoes, not saying anything. Ianto gave him a nudge and he looked up.

"Hi."

"Come on. Everyone is out back."

They pushed out into the back garden. Rhiannon introduced Johnny, David and Mica before explaining that the rest of the guests were neighbours and friends. She then grabbed Ianto by the arm and pulled him aside.

"He _is_ gorgeous!"

"Stop."

"No wonder Susan was going on."

"Stop."

"Oh, come on. I'm just having some fun. But I am a bit jealous." She gave him a big smile before returning to some of her other guests.

Ruby had given the gift to David and had made fast friends with Mica. Kai was standing by himself against the wall. David went over to him and started talking. It only took a few minutes before Kai was smiling and following David over to a group of his friends. Jack was mingling, talking with other guests.

Ianto was taking it all in and he began to relax a bit. So far, so good. He actually felt content. He couldn't remember when things felt so right. The kids were making friends, Jack was behaving himself; things were good.


	26. CH 22A

CHAPTER 22A

**WARNING: Slash/graphic sex, language. The smut fits here in the story but it is not necessary to read it to understand the rest of the story.**

Ianto saw his opportunity – Jack was finally standing alone, having just finished a conversation with Johhny. The Welshman approached his lover and moved in close. He pushed one leg between Jacks, subtly rubbing against Jack's crotch while he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You have been a very good boy so far Cariad." He ran his tongue down his ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. His action caused the immortals cock to respond. Releasing the ear, he said, "Keep it up and you will get a nice surprise when we get home."

He kissed him on the neck below his ear and pressed his thigh into his responding cock before turning and walking away.

The older man had to move around to relieve the tightness in his pants but he kept his eye on his young lover. Then he saw _his_ opportunity. Ianto went into the house and headed towards the bathroom. Jack followed him in. As Ianto started to push the bathroom door closed, the older man pushed his way in, startling the younger man. The immortal grabbed his lover's hands and pinned them above him, pushing him into the wall. He leaned in and gave his young lover a rough kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. He then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You are a tease. It's not nice to tease."

Keeping one hand on the younger man's wrists above his head, the other hand worked the button and zip of the Welshman's pants. He ran his hand down his stomach to the wiry hair below his navel before stilling his hand and seizing his lips in another rough kiss. He continued kissing him and sent his hand on, firmly grabbing the younger man's cock, resulting in a garbled moan. The immortal began stroking his lover as he continued to kiss him. The Welshman's cock was responding to the ministrations when Jack pulled his hand away and looked Ianto in the eye, repeating his earlier sentiment, "It's not nice to tease."

The younger man swallowed the lump that was building in his throat and gave a slight nod. At that point the older man released his wrists and dropped down to his knees in front of his young lover. Slipping his fingers into Ianto's waistband, he pulled his pants and boxers down all at once. The Welshman's hard cock sprang forward. Jack grabbed the throbbing cock and ran his tongue across the tip, resulting in another moan from his lover. The older man continued to work his mouth up and down the engorged organ. Without pausing he pulled some lube from his pocket and coated his free hand. As his mouth continued its work, he reached between the younger man's legs and ran his finger over the opening. He ghosted over the hole a few more times causing his lover to buck.

"Please Jack."

The immortal pulled his mouth away and looked up at the younger man. Sliding a slicked digit past the ring of muscle, he questioned the younger man, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, yes. More."

Jack responded by inserting a second finger, pumping and scissoring while returning his mouth to the weeping cock before him. He curled his fingers forward to hit his lover's prostate. Sensing the Welshman's mounting orgasm he tightened his hand around the base of his lover's cock. He then abruptly removed his fingers and mouth and stood up in front of the Welshman.

"It's not nice to tease."

"No. No. I'm sorry. Please Jack, I need you." The younger man was so close, his cock was throbbing. Jack wouldn't really just stop now, would he? As if in response to his thoughts, Jack moved behind Ianto, kissing up his neck. He once again grabbed the younger man's wrists, this time positioning them so that the younger man's hands were on the edge of the sink. The immortal then undid his own pants, releasing his own arousal. Grabbing the lube once again, he coated himself, pumping his hand up and down several times before lining his dripping cock up with his young lover. He reached around with his slicked hand and again began pumping the younger man's arousal. With his other hand he reached up and grabbed the hair on the back of Ianto's head and pulled his head up so they could see one another in the mirror. Again he repeated his earlier sentiment.

"It's not nice to tease."

"I know. I'm sorry. Just...please Cariad."

Jack pushed slightly forward, the tip of his arousal breaching the young man while his hand continued to pump. The Welshman was gasping and moaning, trying to push back into his lover. Finally Jack pushed inside, but when he did, he stopped moving his hand and stood still.

Ianto didn't think he would be able to take another second. He attempted to push back into his lover again. The immortal grabbed his hips to still him. Looking him in the eye in the mirror, he spoke, "You're not going to tease any more are you?"

"No. No more teasing. Please Jack, please."

With that, the older man began pounding into his lover while he ran his hand up and down his cock, giving it a twist on the upstroke. Seconds later the younger man's seed spilled over Jack's fingers and into the sink. Reaching down, Ianto grabbed the covered hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking two of the covered fingers into his mouth. As the older man watched in the mirror it only took a few more thrusts before he reached his own release. As his orgasm washed over him he pulled the younger man back against his chest. Placing soft kisses up his neck he whispered, "I love you Buttercup."

"I love you too, Cariad."

The two men cleaned themselves up and walked back out of the house.

"Oh, by the way, don't think that lets you out of giving me my surprise for my good behaviour."


	27. CH 23 Doctor, Doctor

CH 23 – Doctor, Doctor

Things had been going so well at home they should have known that things at work were going to get messy. And that's just what happened.

It started with a phone call from Andy saying that there had been an accident in which a car hit a pedestrian. Not so strange in and of itself, but the woman that was hit had no visible injuries other than the fact that she appeared to be unconscious. Not a scratch, bump, bruise or drop of blood anywhere. Her vital signs were normal, she was just unresponsive. Before Andy could intervene to get them to leave her where she was until Torchwood arrived, the medics carted her off in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Okay, Gwen, you get down to the accident scene and talk to Andy and any witnesses that might still be around. Theo, bring up CCTV footage, see if you can tell where she was coming from or going. Ianto and I are off to the hospital to pick ourselves up an alien!"

Jack and Ianto made their way to the A and E quickly. Jack pushed up to the desk. "The pedestrian accident victim?"

"Are you a relative sir?"

"Torchwood." The nurse pointed to a room.

Ianto and Jack entered the room to find a woman lying on a gurney, monitors hooked up to monitor her vital signs. She looked perfectly healthy, just like she may be sleeping. There was a nurse in the room, making notes on the chart.

"We'll handle things from here." Jack took the chart from her and ushered her to the door.

The two men went to the body. Ianto took out one of their devices and started scanning the body.

"I recognize her. She works at a fish and chips shop. Ruby and I went there one day and Ruby really didn't like her. She said she was empty. I wasn't really sure what Ruby meant, and I didn't follow-up on it. What have you got Ianto?"

"Definitely not a human. I'm not really sure, but whatever it is, it isn't alive. The vital signs that are being registered are not real, it's like a recording."

"So an android. I see how Ruby would say she was empty. No emotions."

"Jack, she said the same thing to me the other day at the bank. She got very agitated and said that the clerk was empty."

"Let's get her back to the hub and figure out what's going on."

Ianto removed all of the monitoring equipment and pulled the sheet up over her. They hurried down the corridor towards a back exit. Before they were hundred feet down the hall, someone was calling after them.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? You can't take a patient out of a room without authorization."

The woman doing the yelling caught up to the two men. She grabbed Ianto's arm.

"Hey. I said you can't take a patient anywhere."

Jack turned around to see that it was Dr. Wijeratne.

"Captain Harkness. I should have known." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hi Doctor. How are you doing today? You certainly look as gorgeous as ever." He flashed his trademark smile.

"Nuh uh, you are not going to sweet talk yourself out of this one. What do you think you are doing?"

Jack and Ianto exchanged looks. "I think it might be time Jack."

"Time for what? What are the two of you talking about?"

"Let's take this into a room." Ianto pushed the gurney into a room and Jack and the doctor followed. She stood with her arms crossed, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"We are Torchwood."

"I don't care what government agency you are with, you can't just come in here and move patients around and do what you want."

"Torchwood is outside the government, the police. We deal with things that are...unusual. Things that don't seem to have an explanation."

"Like this supposed 'woman' that has no skeletal structure and no internal organs?"

"Yes, just like this."

"So what is it?"

"Well, this is an android. But we deal with other things as well. You have to see things that can't be explained and are beyond imagination working in the A & E. There is more out there than people want to acknowledge, but it's out there." Jack stopped talking and watched the doctor; trying to gauge her acceptance of what he was telling her.

"So what do you do with them?"

"It depends. But we can't really tell you much more without compromising our operation."

"So you just expect me to let you take her and ask no more questions?"

"Yes. Or, maybe you would like to join us."

"Join you." She repeated back.

"Yes. We could really use someone with medical experience and you have a … tenacity that would make you a great member for our team."

"Uh huh. And where do you operate, how many are on this 'team' of yours? What exactly would you need me to do?"

The two men exchanged looks. Ianto began; "We can't really talk about things here. It would be best if you could come with us and we could show you our operation and see for yourself."

"You expect me to go with you to some 'secret' location for a 'secret' agency that does 'secret' work." It was more of a statement than a question.

The two men exchanged looks before answering in unison, "Yes."

They knew they had her; they just had to wait for her to realize it herself. She stood there for several minutes thinking, pacing and every so often she would start to say something and then stop before it got out.

Finally Jack spoke again. "Trust us."

"Hmmpf. Isn't that what serial killers say as they are carting off their victims?" She paused before continuing; "Okay, I'll go, but I'm not saying I am going to work with you, I just want to check it out."

"Fair enough. When can you get out of here?"

"In about an hour and a half."

"Okay. We will wait for you here."

She returned to her duties and the two men made themselves comfortable while they waited.

"Jack, what are we going to do for an hour and a half?" The salacious look on his face let Jack know exactly what Ianto wanted to do.

Jack let out a growl and pulled the younger man into a steamy kiss. Within seconds they were tugging and pulling at clothing. Ianto pulled away.

"Hold on Jack." He moved the gurney with the android over so that it was up against the door to prevent any unnecessary interruptions. After moving the gurney, Ianto went over to the counter and picked something up.

"While we're here Jack, I think you should see the doctor. I believe it is time for your exam." He turned around to face Jack just as he slid his hand into a latex glove and let it snap.

Jack about lost all control. "Fuck Ianto."

"That's Dr. Jones..."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour and a half later the two men were just finishing getting dressed when someone began trying to open the door. Ianto pulled the gurney away to let Dr. Wijeratne in.

"Okay. Let's go to this 'secret' base of yours."

Ianto went to get the car while Jack and the doctor pushed the gurney down the corridor to an obscured exit. Ianto pulled up to the door and opened the boot. Jack put the android in the back and opened the car door for Dhara. The ride to the hub was fairly quick.

"Okay Ianto, you can take the android in and put it in the medical bay. I am going to take the doctor on a little tour."

Ianto did as Jack asked and Theo met him in the bay.

"Wow! This is an android? It looks human." He poked at it. "It feels human too."

"Yeah, Jack says it is at least thirty-fifth century."

"When can I start cutting into it?"

"Jack will be down here shortly. He is giving our doctor recruit a little tour."

"You think she's gonna stay?"

"Yep."

xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Jack sat in his office with Dharra. "So, what do you think?"

"Impressive. I really don't know what else to say. It's a lot to take in."

"Why don't you take the night to think about it. Call me tomorrow to let me know what you decide."

"What if I decide not to do it? I've seen all of this." She waved her arm in a large arch behind her. "What makes you think I won't tell anyone?"

"Well, first, I wouldn't have selected you if I thought you were going to expose us. Second, if you decide not to do it, I will do a debriefing with you. Nothing to worry about." He smiled that charming smile of his.

She was a smart woman and still suspicious, but everything he had said and done thus far had turned out to be just what he had said, so she decided to think it over.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

Jack's smile grew even wider. "Fantastic!"

Jack walked her out of the hub then made his way to the medical bay where the team was discussing their latest find.

Ianto spoke, "Is she going to take it, or do I need to get the retcon ready?"

"She'll take it. She is going to call me tomorrow. So what do you think of our friend here?" Jack motioned to the android lying on the table.

"This is incredible Jack! I have never seen an android this advanced. It feels like human skin and there is no way you could ever tell by looking that it isn't human." Theo was very excited about the latest find.

Gwen spoke up. "How do you think it got here Jack? Through the rift?"

"That would be my guess, but we need to check things out. Ruby knew there was something wrong with her when we saw her at the restaurant. Ianto said she reacted the same way to a man at the bank the other day. I think we better check out the banker too. Theo, I want you to figure out as much as you can from this. Do scans, tests, whatever you need to do. I just want to make sure it's not going to put anyone in danger. Ianto, Gwen, I want you to follow the banker when he leaves work to see what you can find out."

The team set off to handle their assigned tasks.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ianto and Gwen parked outside of the bank. Ianto went to the door to make sure the man they were looking for was there today. He saw that he was, so he returned to the car to wait with Gwen.

"Do you think that doctor is going to join us?"

"Yeah. You know how persuasive Jack can be. She's too curious to just let this go anyway."

"So you like her then?"

"Yes. We dealt with her when Ruby's mother died and when Jack hit Kai with the car. She's just pushy enough, kind of like Owen was." He smiled at the memory of their former colleague.

"I'll just be glad to have another woman around. Too much testosterone with the lot of you about." She joked.

About that time the banker exited. "There's our guy."

Ianto started the SUV in preparation of their pursuit. The man walked down the block to the bus stop. Ianto rolled down the street opposite of him. Gwen had one of the scanners out and was attempting to get some readings from him.

"He is most definitely not a human. 100% alien technology there. He gives the exact same reading as the one in the hub. They probably came through the rift at the same time."

The bus pulled up and the man boarded. Ianto pulled in behind it and followed it a few miles until the man exited. He walked a couple of blocks and turned down a block of terraced houses. He entered one halfway down the block.

Ianto pulled up in front of the house and Gwen was using the scanner.

"Oh shit."

"What is it?"

"Look at this."

"Shit."

"Drive down a bit further."

Ianto did as requested. Gwen held the scanner up again.

"Ianto, this is not good." She pushed her comm. "Jack, I think we have trouble."

"Gwen. Ianto. What's going on?"

"Jack, we followed the banker home and on his street of terraced houses, I've picked up readings for 27 of these things."

"Shit. Okay, get back here." Jack bounded out of his office heading to the medical bay and ran into Theo who was in a hurry to get to him.

"Whoa! What have you got Theo?"

"Well, I plugged in the numbers from the readings of this android to see if I could find a corresponding signature with rift activity to maybe find out when it came through or if it came with anything else."

"And?"

"And I found corresponding info….29 times."

"So we have 29 androids roaming around Cardiff?"

"Well, actually if looks like 47. Most of the time, two came through together."

"Great."

The cog door rolled open and Ianto and Gwen came in.

"Up to the boardroom folks. We've got trouble."

The team assembled around the table to try and sort out what they had so far.

"Theo, what can you tell us about their arrival through the rift?"

"Well, they started coming through about five months ago. They have come through at different locations, but the rift spike is _exactly_ the same for each one of them – the frequency and modulation are identical. These can't be random, it's like someone is controlling them."

Gwen spoke up. "So they are being sent to this specific location at this specific time. Could they be like Beth, sleeper cells?"

"It's possible. Theo, have you been able to assess whether they are capable of transmitting information or receiving signals remotely?"

"Nothing indicates that so far. They are just individual androids. They don't seem to have any ability to communicate with each other or anything else beyond speaking. I definitely didn't find any evidence that they could transmit."

"But remember how Beth was able to give us readings that we wanted but that were false? Could these be doing that as well?" Ianto joined the discussion.

"I guess there's one way to know; why don't we just do what we did then and disrupt any potential shielding with an EMP? I know I would feel a lot better if we knew for sure." Gwen was already getting up to go do it.

"Okay. Gwen, you and Theo go try it with our guest." Jack was running as many possibilities as he could through his head.

"Any other theories Jack?"

"Sure, lots of them and none of them good. Ianto, pull up Theo's info on the rift spikes when they came through. Let's see if there are any patterns to their arrival."

Ianto did as Jack asked. "It doesn't appear that there are any patterns. But whoever is sending them probably did that intentionally so that it wouldn't be noticed."

Gwen and Theo returned to the boardroom.

"It doesn't appear that they have any shields to hide things. Just straight forward androids."

"Okay. Theo, get back to work on that thing. Open it up and see if you can get anything else. Gwen, see what you can find out about the terraced houses they are in; who owns them, how long, anything that might be useful. Ianto, you and I are going back to the houses to get inside and see what we can find."

The two men got in the SUV and headed out.

"I better call Cadi and let her know we probably won't be home for a while."

"Good idea."

"Cadi? It's Ianto. We have something going on that is probably going to keep us for quite a while, definitely overnight. Are you okay to stay?"

"Great. I'll call you to keep you updated."

"Yes. Hi sweetie."

Ianto had gone silent and Jack turned to see what was going on. Ianto mouthed _'Ruby'_ in explanation. His silence continued with the exception of a few "uh huhs" and "reallys" every now and then. They were almost to their destination.

"Okay Ruby. I've got to go. We are really busy with work."

"I will tell him and I love you too. You mind Cadi and keep an eye on Kai for me. Goodnight."

"Ruby said to tell you she loves you."

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and smiled at the message.


	28. CH 24 Celestial Beings

Chapter 24 – Celestial Beings

"Okay. Let's check it out." The two men checked their weapons before exiting the SUV. It was getting dark so they grabbed a couple of torches too. Some of the houses had lights on, some didn't.

They approached the door of one of the houses. Jack knocked on the door. No response. He grabbed hold of the knob and turned and the door opened. He looked at Ianto and pulled his gun out. Ianto did the same. They cautiously cleared the rooms, one by one. They approached what was probably a bedroom with a closed door. The men split and each took a side. Jack opened the door. Inside they found four of the androids. They were all just standing there.

"They must be in some type of sleep mode. I don't see anything else here that is suspicious. Okay, let's check the other houses."

The two men repeated their actions in several more of the houses, finding nothing unusual except the androids. They only had a few more to check when Gwen called on the comm.

"Jack. We just had a rift alarm with the exact same signature as the ones with the androids. I'm sending you the coordinates. But Jack, it's not showing tech coming through, it's showing a human."

"Okay Gwen, we're on it. Let's go Ianto."

They jumped into the SUV and made for the coordinates that Gwen had sent. Jack screeched to a halt when they arrived. Across the street was a woman; a tall, beautiful woman. She had jet black hair pulled up in a high ponytail; a blood red, skin tight body suit that appeared to be made out of latex; thigh high black boots; a black belt with several things attached; and she was quite voluptuous.

Before Ianto could get out of the SUV Jack spoke. "I'll handle this Ianto."

"Jack, we don't even know what's going on. I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Ianto, you have to trust me. Let me go first and assess the situation." Jack didn't want to tell Ianto that he knew who the woman was. He wanted a chance to speak to her alone before she spoke to the others because she knew him before he was Jack.

Ianto sighed but acquiesced. He had his gun drawn and waiting as he watched Jack cross the street. As Jack got closer to the woman he saw her smile and they exchanged words. When Jack got to her she reached around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that was too long for Ianto's liking. Ianto did not like how this was playing out. _Obviously another one of Jack's lovers. _All of his doubts and insecurities bubbled to the surface as he sat watching the two talk. After several minutes Jack motioned for Ianto to join them. He hesitantly exited the SUV and walked across the street.

"Ianto this is Celeste. We used to work together."

Ianto just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Celeste is going to fill us in on these androids, aren't you?"

"Well, as much as I can."

Ianto was feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Jack, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Jack moved away from Celeste with Ianto.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Right now we've got nothing else to go on with these androids. We can at least hear what she has to say and go from there."

Ianto nodded in agreement and the two went back over to Celeste. "Okay, let's go!"

The three loaded into the SUV and headed to the hub. Jack let Gwen and Theo know what was going on and that they were on their way. While they were in route Jack's mobile started to ring.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Yes."

"Fantastic! I will call you tomorrow. We are kind of in the middle of something right now." Jack hung up.

"Ianto, we've got us a doctor!"

Upon arrival, Jack and Celeste got out on the Plass to take the invisible lift and Ianto went to park the SUV.

The team assembled in the boardroom. "Gwen, Theo, this is Celeste. She worked with John and I a long time ago."

Gwen chimed in. "No offence but that's not exactly a glowing endorsement."

Jack spoke up again. "Don't worry, she's nothing like John. Celeste, why don't you tell us what's going on."

"Okay. The Agency started sending these androids here around five months ago as part of a plan to prevent the Kzrikthyzn from taking over this planet."

Jack jumped in. "I thought the Time Agency had been disbanded?"

"It was, but there were leaders from several different planets that had an interest in continuing some of the work we were doing so they formed a new agency. It's the HumP: Human Preservation Agency. The humans of earth have led to many of the great societies of the future and there are many alien cultures that want to prevent that. We are just trying to make sure things continue as they are supposed to without alien interruption."

"That's what we're doing. We deal with alien threats to Earth." Jack sounded a bit defensive as if she were trying to take something away from him.

"I know that Jack, but as great as you are, you aren't the only one that can handle these things and you shouldn't be. You're not getting a God complex are you Jack?" She smiled at him.

If it was possible, Jack almost looked a little embarrassed. "No. I just, it's just…ugh, I'm usually just the only one around that knows how to handle this stuff."

The team seemed to be enjoying watching Jack squirm a bit. Ianto spoke up. "But you're not necessarily always around."

Jack's eyes shot to Ianto. Jack saw the old hurt surfacing. This was not the time or place for this so Jack redirected the conversation.

"Back to the androids. Celeste, when is the Kzrikthyzn threat taking place and what is it the androids are going to do?"

"Sorry Jack, that's need to know info. You know how things are, if you or anyone else knows more than they need to, it can mess the whole plan up. We have a solid plan to stop the threat which includes the androids that have been sent and that's all I can give you."

"You expect me to accept that and just leave it?"

"Yes. Jack, you can't control everything. Don't you expect blind faith from your team at times? It's part of the package, even for you."

Jack was pacing about a bit and sighed. "Let's take a break. Ianto, can you make some coffee?"

"On it."

Jack left the boardroom and went to his office. He was really not comfortable with this situation. He was going over everything in his head when Gwen came in.

"Hey Jack. You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe I do have a bit of a God complex."

"Ya think?" Gwen smiled and gave a small laugh. "But Jack, if you believe what she is saying, then you are going to have to let it go. It's not an easy thing to do but I have let a lot go because I believe in you Jack."

"You're right Gwen. I do believe her, it actually makes sense."

"Al right then. Now, what's going on with you and Ianto?"

"Uhhh. I think he is upset because when Celeste got here she kissed me."

"I assume it was more than just a peck then."

"Oh yeah. We have a… past."

"Jesus Jack! Is there anyone that you haven't shagged? Never mind. You better talk to him."

"I know. I will as soon as we get done with this. Thanks Gwen."

The two returned to the boardroom where Ianto was distributing coffee to everyone.

"Celeste, how many more androids are you going to be sending through?"

"Right now, six. One will be to replace the one you have here that isn't operating. If more fail, we may have to send replacements, but we don't anticipate it."

"When will they be sent?"

"The last of them should be here within the month."

Theo spoke up. "How are you able to open the rift to this specific time?"

"Sorry, can't say."

He tried another question. "Are the androids programmed to do something specific to deal with the Kzrikthyzn threat?"

"I can't really say anything about them other than they are just standard androids from my time. They don't have special features or weapons or programming beyond what a household android has."

It was Jack's turn. "Then you won't mind if we keep this one and check it out for ourselves."

"Not a problem. No matter what you recover from the droid it won't compromise the operation."

"Are you the one that set up the dummy corporations that purchased the terraced houses that the droids are in?" Gwen had come to a dead end when researching the owners of the property, but could now see why.

"Yes."

The team continued to throw out questions, most of which Celeste had to decline answering in full. Jack finally drew the session to a close.

"Okay, I think we've gotten as much as we are going to get out of you, right?" She nodded in the affirmative. "Where do we need to take you to get back?"

"You don't have to take me anywhere. Just take me up and I will get myself to where I need to be, but I probably shouldn't go until dark. I don't exactly blend in around here."

"Sure. It should be dark again in about three hours. Make yourself comfortable. Ianto, can I see you in my office?"

Ianto looked up at Jack to assess what might be coming. Jack wasn't giving anything away with his expression so Ianto rose and followed him to the office.

"Come on." Jack motioned for Ianto to follow him as he went down the ladder to his old bunker. Ianto did as requested and went down the ladder. Jack was sitting on the bed and he reached his hand out to Ianto. He took the offered hand and Jack pulled him to sit beside him.

"Ianto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ianto wasn't sure he was ready to talk about this.

"Ianto…"

"Jack, why would you choose to be with me? I'm nothing compared to everyone and everything you've had or will have. I can't believe I could think that I would even matter in a life like your's."

"Ianto, is this because of the kiss with Celeste?"

"Sort of. You two were lovers weren't you?"

Jack nodded in the affirmative.

"Jack you've had so many people in your life and will have so many more. I'm nothing in the grand scheme."

"Ianto, stop. You _are_ something. You're everything. None of the rest matters. You and I now is what matters. If I focused on the idea that I was going to lose you someday I wouldn't make it. We have to focus on the here and now. I need you so much Ianto. I love you." Jack was holding Ianto's face between his hands and looking him in the eye.

Ianto leaned forward and softly kissed Jack's lips. He pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I love you too Jack."

This time Jack initiated the kiss. They quickly became lost in one another. Gwen's voice came over the comms.

"Jack, Celeste is ready to go."

Jack slowly pulled away from Ianto and again looked him in the eye. "Are we good Ianto?"

"Yes Cariad. I'm sorry."

"No. Nothing to be sorry about. Come on."

They emerged from the bunker and went down to the main part of the hub. Jack put his coat on and escorted Celeste over to the lift. Once on the lift, he activated it and looked to Ianto. The two maintained eye contact until the lift was up and out. Ianto went over to his work station and turned on the CCTV feed of the Plass. He watched as the two exchanged words and a hug before Celeste walked off.

Jack returned to the hub and called everyone together again.

"We are going to proceed under the assumption that the information Celeste gave is true. However, we need to be more vigilante in our duties. All these months when we had the rift activity and found nothing when we got there shouldn't have gotten past us like this. We should have seen the similarities or been more suspect when we didn't find anything. And even though we are going to let their plan play out, that doesn't mean we aren't going to keep an eye on things. I want to know any time the rift brings another android and I think we should visit the houses periodically. Theo, I want you to find out as much as you can about the one we have here. Okay. Everyone should get home and get some rest."

Ianto spoke. "Jack, Dhara."

"Oh, yes. We have a new doctor! Dr. Dhara Wijeratne will be joining us tomorrow."

The team eagerly took Jack's direction to get home.

Jack and Ianto arrived home to find Kai sitting on the settee reading a story to Ruby. Cadi was in the kitchen washing up from their dinner. As soon as they entered Ruby jumped up to greet them.

"Jack! Ianto! I missed you!" Jack scooped her up into his arms.

"I missed you guys too." He handed her off to Ianto who gave her a kiss and carried her into the kitchen.

"Hi Cadi. Thank you."

"No problem Ianto. Get everything worked out?"

"For now."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

Ruby gave her a hug and she said goodbye to Kai before leaving.

"It's bath time guys."

"I don't take baths, I take showers." Kai informed Ianto.

"Okay, shower time."

The family finished their evening routine and prepared for bed. Jack and Ianto went with Ruby to her room. She jumped up on the bed and Jack pulled the duvet up over her.

"Jack, will you tell me a story?"

"Just a quick one. We need to get some rest."

Ianto sat and listened as Jack told his story, wondering how much of it was true. Ruby was asleep before Jack finished. The two men went out to the lounge to tell Kai goodnight as well before heading to their bedroom. Once inside Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"I love you Jack and I'm sorry about earlier."

"Ianto, I told you there is nothing to be sorry about. We just have to make the most of what time we've got together." He leaned in and kissed the Welshman. He pulled away and smiled a wicked grin. "So get those clothes off."

Ianto smiled back and started striping. Before he was done, he stopped. "Hold on. I want to get something."

Clad only in his boxers, Ianto hurriedly exited the bedroom to get some ice from the kitchen for some of their dabbling fun. A naked Jack was close behind, grabbing at the younger man's arse whilst Ianto swatted him away.

"Hey Ianto, do you have any tongs or an ice cream scoop?"

God only knew what Jack wanted with those, but Ianto was sure it would be something innovative.

"Oi! Impressionable youth here!" Shouted Kai from the settee.

"Sorry." The Welshman's face flushed with embarrassment and Jack just laughed. They collected their "supplies" from the kitchen and returned to the bedroom.

"This flat is getting pretty crowded."

"I know. But we can talk about that later. Now, I want to show you something with the ice cream scoop."


	29. CH 25 Barns

Chapter 25 – Barns

A week later the team was becoming acquainted with their new doctor and dealing with the everyday issues of weevils and rift activity.

"Come on Ianto. We have to take care of something." Ianto followed Jack out to the SUV and they got under way.

"So, where are we going?" Ianto asked Jack as they continued to drive, going several miles outside of Cardiff.

"It's a surprise!"

Ianto wasn't sure if he should be worried or excited; with Jack you never knew.

"Well, can you at least tell me if it is work related?"

"Nope."

"No, it's not work related, or no you can't tell me?"

"It's not work related. Relax. You know me, how bad could it be?" He gave Ianto a huge grin.

Ianto raised his brow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Jack just laughed and grabbed hold of Ianto's hand. A few minutes later Jack was turning down a county lane. As they approached a large iron and timber gate, Jack pressed a button on a remote he was holding and the double gates swung open. They continued to drive down the gravel road until Jack stopped in front of what Ianto believed to be a house. It looked like it was an old stone barn conversion. They exited the car into a gravel courtyard, arranged around raised stone edged shrub beds and planters.

"It's very nice, what is it?" Ianto was still hesitant.

Jack grabbed his hand.

"Come on. You are going to love it."

Jack pulled him through the large double oak doors to an entrance porch with exposed ceiling beams and a tiled floor. Beyond the entrance porch was an impressive reception hall with an open tread solid oak staircase leading up to the first floor. Jack continued to pull Ianto along with him until they were in the kitchen. The large kitchen had a central island unit and solid maple cabinets beneath granite surfaces. It was an open plan with a large sized breakfast room that looked out over a paved terrace courtyard.

"This is beautiful. But why are we here?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him close. "It's for us; you, me, Ruby, Kai; our family. We both know that your flat isn't going to work for long so I wanted to get something that would. It's great; there are four bedrooms with en-suite, a cinema room, a couple of sitting rooms, an office and a gym; more than enough room for what we need. It's less than ten miles from the hub. It also has a small holiday cottage that we can have Cadi stay in if she wants so she'll be right here when we need her. There's even enough room for Ruby to get that puppy she keeps talking about. What do you think?" Jack was bouncing up on his toes like an excited child on Christmas.

Ianto wasn't sure what to say. He was speechless. He couldn't believe Jack had done this. It was definitely an amazing house and would certainly meet all of their needs. He supposed the reason it shocked him so much was that it made things really real; Jack did want to spend his life with Ianto and their "family". Not being able to come up with any words, Ianto did the next best thing, wrapping his hands around the back of Jack's neck he pulled him into a long, slow kiss that he hoped conveyed at least some of what he was feeling. As their lips parted, their foreheads leaned together. "I love you Cariad."

"I love you Buttercup. So I guess this is a good thing?"

"Yeah, very good. I was sure I had you completely figured, but you keep surprising me." He leaned in for another kiss. As the kiss began to get out of hand, he pulled back.

"Okay, so let's have the rest of the tour."

Jack led him through the house, showing him all of the rooms and the amazing features throughout. He led him into the master suite. It was extremely spacious and included a sitting area with a fireplace. There was a large, fluffy white flokati rug lying in front of the fireplace.

"I like this rug. It looks very…comfortable." From the look he was giving Jack, Jack was sure there would be a lot of dabbling on that rug! But before he could initiate anything, Ianto started talking.

"This house has a lot of rooms."

"So…?"

"Well, think about it. Lots of places for hiding."

Jack's face split with a huge grin and he let out a little laugh. "I can think of a few."

"Quite a lot actually." With that, Ianto began stripping off his shirt and took off running.

~fin~


End file.
